Serenade of the Devil
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: In a world where Ciel "Phantom" Phantomhive was a guitar player in a punk rock band that's slowly rising up the charts. On the first night of his tour an incident occurred and he must ride with the band he opened for. And that wouldn't be a problem if the he wasn't forced to be with a narcissistic , guitar playing demon.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there! It makes me happy to know you're reading one of my stories. This story isn't just any story you know..it's my 20th story ever posted on Fan fiction! You know what this means right?! I really need a life! :) But in all things serious I couldn't have made it this far without you, my kitten, my reader. I hate to get all emotional on you but you have made me the happiest girl alive! Thank you so very much!

Like usual I own nothing from Kuroshitsuji. I am just a fangirl.

01/26/2015: Hello everyone! I came to the decision to rewrite the chapters for this story (since I must be honest with you, while I was writing this story I had many blanks that I need to fill in over time)! So this is where my time will be going, and since the chapter is already complete all I would have to do is just read and change what I no longer like! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, places, places! The show starts in 10!" My manager looks at all of us before her attention focuses only on me, "Ciel, if you're not on stage in 5 minutes you will have it!" I chuckled at her threat because I knew her threat was useless.<p>

"Yes Miss Red." I said with a smile.

"You know, you can acknowledge me as your aunt if you want... I'm just saying!" She said impatiently before leaving the dressing room we were in.

"In your dreams cougar." Mumbled passed me and my eyes rolled in their own sarcastic way. "Hey Alois." I said sweetly to my blonde colleague beside me.

"What?" His teal eyes looked at me in annoyance, he knew I couldn't resist that glare of his.

"Light me." I had my favorite cigarette placed perfectly in between my fingers. My head was tilted ever so slightly as I requested my favor.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He sighed as I placed the lethal brand in my mouth anyway. _Fine, be that way, I accept your challenge Tranny. _"We don't have time for this!" He continued to complain, "You're the reason we're known as the late band!"

"Yeah. Whatever. Don't care. Can't stop shaking. You need to light me!" My words came out so quickly it almost formed a complete sentence. I saw him sigh in annoyance again and I knew that I won this round.

"Fine, but just this once!" Like a mother he scolded me and I chuckled instantly.

"Yes mum." I said to him, almost in a child like manner, "I promise to behave." My smoke was lit and I breathed in the nicotine. I knew it was terrible for me, but then again, in the end, I didn't care. I loved the taste it provided and the way it calms my nerves after one puff astonished me.

"Alright, break time's over, we gotta go now." Alois said strictly as he yanked me up from the chair I was comfortably sitting in.

"Hey you ass! Let go! At least let me enjoy my cigarette!" I growled and tried to take in as many puffs as I possibly could.

"No!" He yelled and pushed me in the direction of my beloved guitar, "We're the opening act for Angel's Desire! I refuse to be late for this one! You should appreciate the fact your aunt worked so hard so we could get this gig!"

"Or you could just fuck her in exchange, it would shut you both up." I glared at him after stomping out my smoke, it wasn't even half gone..._ Such a waste!_

"You know I have a boyfriend!" He declared.

"Who happens to be the singer of that famous band."

"Yeah! So?! Jealous, Phantomhive?!"

"No, not at all." I have my baby out of her case, and she's resting delicately on my chest with her straps secured around my neck. "And it's just Phantom."

"Oh yeah...that's right!" He giggled as he twirled around in his get up."I totally forgot, you're in love with the demon!"

"I do not! God, quit making assumptions on my love life!" I can feel my face burning with intense heat, so I know it means that I'm blushing. _Dammit... Why does he have mention him and take things that far._

"I see how you look at his posters," he continued to say, "and I know your iPod is full of all the songs HE sings." He started to warm up after that, singing in various keys and octaves that I swear he learned in Chorus. I too began to start my warm up routine by playing minor scales. God I love the sound of minor scales. "I think you even copy his look."

"How the fuck do I do that?! I demand to know right now!" My blood is now starting to boil. Our attire, Alois and my own, are worlds apart form each other. My comrade's outfit consists of a maroon coat, a black tank top which hides underneath a shredded green shirt. Black rubber bracelets wrap around his wrists, short black pants covers his package, and a pair of knee high boots are on his feet. I, however, am dressed in shredded black jeans, combat boots, a black sleeveless coat with white fur attached to the hood, a dark blue shirt, fishnet gloves that cover both of my arms, and fingerless black gloves.

"I'll tell you later, we gotta go." He smiled innocently and my body twitched, "Don't forget to put your eye patch on again, that is your "trade mark" correct?"

"Chi." The black eye patch that I stored in my pocket, for safe keeping, was now revealed to the entire backstage world and secured tightly around my head; covering my right eye completely. "How do I look now?" I asked him.

"As gay as ever, my sweet Kyoya." He held onto the side of his hip and laughed at his pathetic attempt at humor.

"Kyoya? So you finally saw the show I've been nagging you to watch for weeks."

"Yes...that Ouran High School thing."

"Host Club."

"Yeah that." He said and flipped his hair out of his eyes, "I'm surprised that you actually watched that! It's so obvious that it's a girls show."

"I'm actually surprised my nagging got you to do what I wanted."

"Meh, I did it for the twins."

"I'd do them."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it's obvious that I won't be able to be inside both of them. So I'd probably fuck Hikaru, he's the oldest."

"Yeah I know that." Alois said and smirked at me.

"Then what would happen is-"

"BOYS! YOU'RE LATE!" I heard my aunt hiss from behind us.._.How much did she hear? Wait, why do I even care in the first place? "_GET YOUR ASSES ON STAGE NOW!" Her voice...I swear to God it shook the ground.. We didn't have much time to react before her nails were digging into our skin. We said nothing more as we were shoved into the direction of the stage. When we were released we ran to our places behind the black curtain that hid us from the audience.

"I'll tell you the rest later." I hold my guitar in ready-to-play position.

"I look forward to it..." Alois sighed, clearly a sarcastic remark, and grasped his mic on it's stand. We didn't have to wait much longer. The curtains began to rise upward and that's when the screaming begin.

"Here we go." I muttered to myself with a smile on every inch of my face. When the curtain can rise no longer I decide to start our performance with a hard minor chord to get our audience's blood chilling for our spectacular performance.

...

"Ah man, that was awesome!" I said once the curtain closed our performance away.

"I'll say, they're still cheering for us!" My blonde said with a grin on his face.

"I wonder how many CDs we'll sell tonight!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could, "Or better yet! iTunes!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know! This is very exciting business, but you need to help me find Claude." Alois said impatiently.

"Fine, since the rest of the band abandoned us we might as well." I shrug once my baby is put back in her place.

"Actually Ciel, we abandoned them."

"It's Phantom!" I hiss, "God damn!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh wait, I think I can see him! Yeah, there he is! Claude~!" Before I could stop him, my poor friend bolted towards the one he loved and jumped into his arms.

"Hello my blonde spider." His dark monotone voice rang throughout the small area we were in. We as in me, tranny, his boy toy, ...And the demon...

"How did we do, Claude? Did my performance please you?" His porcelain face nudged against his lover's chest and I felt the sudden urge to ruin it by throwing up.

"You know I love hearing your voice, but your moans are the best." I could see his face flush; _oh God, he actually fell for that?! Jesus Christ, what am I going to do with him._

"Claude!" He gasped in fake shock and smacked the other's chest playfully, "Don't say stuff like that here... It embarrasses me..." I can't take this anymore, and I turn to the direction of the demon with a prayer he'll save me from hearing any more of... That lovey dovey garbage.

"So, you're the guitar player yes?" I asked, dumb question I know. But hey, it's better then hearing that mush next to me.

"I am." He said with a smirk, his red eyes staring straight into my sapphire.

"You heard me perform right? How did I do?"

"Before I say, I must ask you a question first."

"That seems fare." I say with a sigh, "A question for an answer.. What was it?"

"You seem to like anime, I overheard your conversation with Alois before your performance. My question to you is, have you seen Hetalia?"

"Who hasn't? That's the better question."

"I see," he paused before continuing his thought, "Then I shall answer your question with a song." _A song? Man what the hell is he up to?_ He clears his throat and takes in pre-breaths,_ this isn't going to go well... I can feel it.._

"Ore, omae to tomadachi ni narini kitanda. Doumei kumouyo!"

_Oh my God..._

"Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo. Ashi o fuminarashite Carolare. Pasta maite kuru kuru nagagutsu de kanpai!" What the hell is he doing?! His entire attitude, no, his entire personality changed once he started singing that song! "Ciao!" _Wait a minute.. He's mocking me! Isn't he?! That prick, I swear to God I will kill him!_

"I get it!" I growled, my visible eye practically screaming at him to die in flames.

"There's no need to be so feisty." His personality changed yet again, and he was back to what I think is normal. "You know, I think I'm going to call you England from now on."

"And why's that?!" I growled once more.

"Because." He said nonchalantly, "The accent you portray is perfection, your attitude and personality are spot on, but your feminine appearance really tops it all off. Furthermore, I bet if you cooked something and I ate it...I'd be dead."

"Now you will." I muttered and his chuckling response came instantly; I guess I was muttering louder then I thought.

"How cute, but I'm afraid I'm late and need to get on stage. I can't have the fans waiting right?" I don't respond. "Goodbye Ingirisu. Thanks for your hard work this evening. " He smiled and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"Break a leg." I spat.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I'm serious." I growled at him until my glaring eyes couldn't see him anymore. _God, I don't know how I'm going to make the entire tour with a narcissistic ass!_

* * *

><p>Well, there ya have it! ^w^ I hope that those who have seen Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia got a kick out of the references. Please leave a review to let me know how you liked it. I look forward to reading them all!<p>

Mata ne koneko!


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever posted a story on Fanfiction and get reviews from guests? And you want to respond to them, but because they're guests you can't. Doesn't that suck? *sighs* if only FanFiction could do that...that would be amazing.

Any who I have an update, and earlier then I expected, yay! I have been so inspired with this story, like you have no idea. And the words are coming clearly in my mind, and...and... I really am glad for my best friend. If she wasn't stubborn like she was this story would still be in my mind and not on this site. I really hope you guys like this, and like always I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Jaa ne!

* * *

><p><em>God I still can't believe what an ass he truly is! How dare he talk down to me like that! Calling me England, ha! I am Russia! The one that will watch you in the shadows of night and torment my victims in the most gruesome of ways!<em> Still fuming about the events that just occurred, I stormed out of the performance building, desperately needing a smoke.

"Oh! There he is! Over there!" Huh? I was about to light my smoke when a voice stopped me. I should just ignore it. It probably isn't for me anyway. I close my eyes, but as I do so I hear the shuffling of footsteps get closer and closer towards me.

"Um.. Excuse me sir." The same girl says and I crack my eyes open, three teenage girls stand before me.

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to say...we really liked your performance.." The only eye they could see widened slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The second girl, a slim brunette said, "We really loved how you played your guitar..."

"And we loved all of your songs!" The original girl, a slim black haired girl said.

"And we'll be buying all of them and everything!" The two said with wide smiles plastered on their pale faces.

"Well, thanks ladies. I'm glad you liked our songs." I smile and extend my right hand to them, "And my name is Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you two." The next thing I hear takes me by surprise. They squeal. Hard. High pitched, and their faces glow pink.

"Ah~! His name is so dark and mysterious! No wonder we're falling head over heels in love with him!" _The two said in their squeal_. Sweet! I have fangirls! "Oh no!" They said.

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Phantom...your eye...what happened to it? Did you injure it?! Let me try to help."

"Yes it's true my princess, I had injured it... But I don't like anyone to see it." Lying comes easily to me at this state, and the girls seem to fall straight into my trap. Well, all except one.

"I see..." The brunette said, "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." The black haired girl said shortly after.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." I sighed, "As long as I have my princesses with me nothing will stand in my way."

"Oh Phantom~!" They're practically swooning over me and I do all I can to not smirk and blow my cover.

"I wouldn't waste your breaths." The third girl finally spoke. Her voice was quiet, and she spoke lowly, her silver hair hanged to her back and her bangs are placed neatly on her porcelain face. "He's gay." _Oh, what a smart little girl you are._ The two girls don't seem to like those words and growl at her before they pounce and attack.

"Shut up Mira!" The black haired girl said while holding her in place.

"Yeah! Just because you have bigger boobs then us doesn't mean that you can act like you're better! You're not! You're not better then us, and we're so tired of it!" The brunette yells in anger.

"It's time we teach you a lesson!" But the girl named Mira did not move. She didn't flinch, she didn't even speak. She chuckled and that's when the fight began.

"Dude!" I hear Alois from afar and when I looked up I saw he was running closer and closer to me. "Man what happened?!"

"The fangirls are going crazy! The silver haired girl said a comment that they didn't like and now this happened!"

"Ladies, ladies!" Alois said frantically and tried to break the fight between the three apart on his own, "Please stop! This isn't worth it!"

"Can it goldilocks!" The fangirls yelled directly at my blonde friend before focusing on their enemy yet again.

"Goldi...locks...?" Alois's eyes open wide and he sank to his knees. _Why do I get the feeling this is from Ouran?_

"Ladies." I said sternly to them and they stopped at once, "Leave Mira alone." I ordered.

"But...but she said you were gay!" They cried in unison.

"They're both gay." She said with a cocky smirk. Ok, do I know you from somewhere? _Have we met? How did you know that?_

"Wether I'm gay or not that doesn't mean you can hurt your friend."

"But she's not our friend! She is our enemy!" They hissed yet again and it caused me to sigh.

"I will always love my princesses." I smiled and caressed both of their cheeks.

"Eee! He's so nice and loving and affectionate! So dreamy~!" They held each other as they squealed; _so this is what it's like to have fans. _

"Here." I smile and hand them both of my spiked bracelets, "Take them." Their eyes widened in shock and they took the offering graciously.

"Thank..." The black haired girl said.

"You..." The brunette said to finish it all off.

"It's my pleasure." I said with a smile, "Now apologize to your friend or I may take those back."

"Mira! We're so sorry!" The two said yet again. I think I'll start calling them the Hitachiins. "We didn't mean to do all that to you. You know how we get around boys we like..."

"Hailey...Kailey... I understand, really, all is forgiven." They smile and help her to her feet.

"Thank you for the bracelets Phantom!" Hailey, black haired, said as the three started to walk off.

"We'll treasure them forever!" Kailey, the brunette, said.

"Goodbye ladies!" I yelled and waved them off. When I could no longer see them I felt a rush of joy course throughout my body. All of that faded away from me when smoke appeared.

* * *

><p>Yes, I decided to end the chapter with a cliffhanger. Oh, I know how cruel and unusual I am to you. *Sigh* Now I guess all you can do now is favorite, follow, and review this story. Which reminds me... Ever since I have been on this website I have had people following a story that was complete, and has been completed for months or better yet years! I've never understood why people do that, could someone either PM me why or review why? I'd really like to know.<p>

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review for me! It doesn't take long, and it gives me inspiration! With that being said kittens.

Adieu


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to post this chapter because I may get a job so my writing time will be cut short. With that being said I hope you enjoy this and leave me tons of reviews!

Bye!

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT MY BUS! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BUS!" I'm currently panicking and running around like the deranged lunatic that I am. From out of nowhere, and nothing, my tour bus's engine began to smoke and will soon catch fire if something doesn't happen and happen fast. "What am I going to do?! Help! I need water! Help! HELP!"<p>

Eventually help does come along the way. My screams bring people to my side and phones that call the fire men within minutes. The smoke was now gone at this point, but my hopes of getting out sooner was forever burned.

"Great...just great." I growl to Alois, who had just recently joined my side, "How the FUCK are we suppose to tour now?!" I cross my arms and continue to rant.

"We can ride with Claude..."

"No. Fuck no! No way in hell will I be in the same place as...him! Uh-uh, no way! Not gonna happen! I'd rather eat my own feet then-"

"Ciel, it's obvious that you don't like the idea. But what other choice do we have?"

"...walk."

"With all of our gear?!" He chuckled at me before covering his eye with hair, "There's no way in hell that'll happen! Now I'm going to ask Claude and if he says yes then there's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is! I'd walk! Because I'm a man!"

"Who happens to watch girlie animes. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see how it is. Later my friend." I try to yell at him and make him turn around, but the tramp is already out of my sight. Dammit! And damn him!

...

The concert had ended just an hour ago. I had found Alois again before "Angel's Desire", the name of his boy toy's band, got off and started to load everything. The band had a tradition, one that had always been with them since their first concert. They would celebrate, every member of the band and the opening act, if there was one, would go to the closest bar and celebrate on their good performance. That is why I am here, hammered to the point of no return but more keeps coming. It's free after all, and I quit caring after having a couple shots and a beer in my system.

"I'm gonna...gonna be right back." I slurred to a now giggling Alois, "Gonna...take a wiz.." He clutched the beer bottle in his hand as his giggles turned into cackles. He hugged me, and I had to pry myself from his drunken grip before I was finally free.

_Stupid demon and his stupid ass! Why did he have to keep bumping into me so much...? Can't he see that all I wanted to do was drink?! I had a rough day, and I don't need him to make it any worse... _By this time I had locked myself in a stall, but my mind still had more people to rant about. _And Alois too! Somehow it's his fault things happened this way! If he hadn't opened his mouth and blabbed about what he did I wouldn't feel this way... I can't help myself with who I'm interested in, but why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be Sebastian...? No, I'm never referring him to that as long as I live! I'll call him by what he truly is...a demon._

_He is a cold blooded creature, who thrives on the pleasure of luring victims in and taking everything they have. He's a spineless mortal with the habit of getting anything he desires. He doesn't know what pain and misery is. He only knows how to take them. And yet...how can one not fall into his trap? He looks like sex itself with how his skin is pale as the moon, the hair of jet black that hangs perfectly by his face. His red eyes that pierce into your heart like it does the night, the way his clothes cover his body but yet exposes everything you want to see. And I think...I think..._

"I...I...Ah~." I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I tried to stop myself as much as I could, but I'm afraid that in the end...nothing will stop humans from their desires. My hand is tightly wrapped around me, the slightest touch gave me the grandest of pleasure. "Yeah...yeah...oh yeah that's it!" Like a well oiled machine my body moves in time with my hand. This heat that surrounds me now overwhelms me; I need to hurry and finish before my sanity breaks away from me. I can't control myself, I cannot stop. I cannot stop thinking about him, he is to blame for my action, this gorgeous, gorgeous specimen. "Ah! Mmh S-S-Sebas...tian!" My hips move as thrusts just as the sweat runs down my face. How could I act this way? I can hear the rush of the door behind me, and the feeling of another's presence close after.

"So, you seem to know my name after all." An all to familiar voice rattles inside my ear and vibrates down my body. I gasp at him, he was the last person I wanted to be near.

"S-Sebastian!" With my elbow I push off long enough to turn around and face him, "What are you doing in here?! How did you..." My head is growing faint and I can feel my body fight to stay balanced. "How in here get? I door...locked...the." _What the hell am I saying? Stupid drunken mess._

"Well, I heard you summon me by saying my name." Was all he told me and I could see an arrogant smile on his face. I should have been furious at the expression, but in reality I felt nothing but my growing blush. "And as for the door? It was never locked to begin with...I think you've had a little much."

"I don't feel good... My head hurts..." I sound like a girl in this stage; an annoying anime girl. But he's not fazed by it, and his smile only grows wider.

"I'm here so I can make you feel better." His hands slide up the sides of my body and tickle my hips. They soon find their destination in my cheeks and I soon feel myself getting closer to him. The blush on my face increased in temperature the closer our bodies were. Instinctively my eyes close, even if drunk I know what's going to come soon.

It feels to me like eternity until our lips touched. A spark was ignited and the excitement I felt ran all over me. And as the longer our kissing continued, the longer my head began to feel fogged. I can't...think anymore...my eyelids became impossible to open, my breathing was no longer here, and the air was quickly leaving me. What's...going on? There was nothing I could do to save myself. I had fallen for the demon's trap, lured in by his appearance and charm. And my foolishness in decisions has now gotten me in a situation I wish I could never be in. My decisions caused me to slip, and fall into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I don't know when my next update will be, for any of my stories. So in the meantime please review and be patient!<p>

P.S. More yaoi in the next chapter!

Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator's POV

Things were now beginning to heat up inside the little stall. Ciel was currently pinned against the cold wall, his back curved against the steady hand that supported him. He was panting, struggling to catch up with the excited tongue inside his mouth.

"Mph...ah!" Unconsciously his head jerked upwards just as his fingers slid into jet black hair. "W-wait!" He broke the heated attachment between them to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked in a dark husked tone.

"Have you ever smoked before?" The drunk blue head asked.

"...Excuse me?" The demon replied.

"Have. You. Smoked. Before?" He repeated.

"No."

"Good." Ciel smiled and hugged the older male's neck. "Don't do drugs, kid. It's bad for you." Not even realizing what he had said, Ciel began to laugh like he never had before.

"Kid?" Sebastian scoffed and then chuckled at the drunk boy in front of him, " I assure you I'm more of a man then you will ever be." And with that Ciel was rammed into to door of the now locked stall.

"Ah fuck!" The younger hissed when unsuspecting pain struck him. It was silent after that, but only for a few moments. Sebastian took the slim legs Ciel possessed and lifted them until he could get close enough for the both of them to become one. Ciel could feel how aroused the other was getting by just their simple act of kissing. "Come on..." He began to whine impatiently, "Hurry up...I'm dying..." His body was moving on its own from this point on, his hands moving lower and lower down his shirt.

"Be patient." Sebastian purred when he saw the eagerness this man had, "You'll get this soon enough."

"That's the problem." Ciel said and looked up at Sebastian, "I'm not a patient person."

"Oh?" The older male was now in the mood to torment. He put the drunk man down and separated their bodies, "In that case... You need to learn to be patient to get what you want."

"What bull shit!" Ciel spat, "Patience my ass! You know just as well as I do that you want this!" His alcohol gave him confidence that he needed. Without another moment's breath he undid whatever part of his pants that needed to be and his black jeans sank to the floor. Ciel's chest was now pressed against the stall door which made his back and everything below completely visible to the demon. "What do you say, Sebastian?" Ciel began to purr, his fingers now held the hem to his black boxers, "You like?" His boxers were reunited with his jeans and his ass was now exposed. The red eyes Sebastian possessed stared intently at the pale mounds of flesh, he could feel the throbbing in his pants intensify and the pain soon joined in. He knew that he had to brush it off, he had to be the dominant one after all.

"Hmm..." Was the last thing he said before swatting the ass in front of him, his hand clutched a mound soon after they both turned pink. "I think this will suffice."

"Tsss." Ciel said in response, "Ah dammit!" He could feel his arousal growing to the point of pain, even drunk he was still a masochist. "Hey smart ass," he groaned, "Less talking more action!"

"Whatever you say eager boy." The dark haired man smirked and soon sat down on the toilet with his dick now free and exposed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ciel said.

"What does it look like?" Sebastian asked, "I'm about to fuck you."

"You mean you want me to fuck myself with that." Ciel corrected.

"Well...yeah." Sebastian said not realizing his dominant role was fading from him.

"Here?"

"Your pants are already off, I'm ready, why not?"

"I'm not fucking in a bathroom." Ciel spat.

"But you're already half naked.."

"Don't care. I'm not fucking in a place like this." Even when drunk ciel had more standards then most, his pride still shined even through this state. He gathered his discarded clothing and began to redress.

"Fine." Sebastian sighed, "I know where we can go that will suit your needs.." He was soft again so redressing and standing up wasn't as challenging like it was a few minutes ago. "Aha!" His body bursts with joy and ciel looked at him with a puzzled gleam.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A window!" The tall man stood on top of the closed lid and opened the panes with ease, "And it opens! Come on let's go."

"You've got to be joking!" Ciel stammered.

"Nope." And just like that the figure of the demon was gone, slid through the opened window and landed on the ground where his beloved darkness surrounded him.

* * *

><p>So if you haven't noticed already this chapter is in 3rd person and not in first like the others. Why do you think that is? Review your answers to me and if you're right I'll give you a shout out when I update again! And I might give a prize to the person who gets it right first... Maybe, I'm thinking about it... 50 50... So review your answer, and I'll see you next time!<p>

Auf Wiedersehen


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there kittens! Yes, yes, I know it's been a long time since I've been back here... I have a job now! I contribute to society... by being a Cashier at Walmart... But hey, I need some money. Need to escape from this hell hole (my parent's house) and live on my own so I can actually live my life and write in peace!

Ok, enough of this crap that you couldn't possibly care less about, you're here for the update! I can't say I don't blame you...there's yaoi in this update :3 Review for me! Because you secretly love me and you know you do!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, there got that out of my system. :)

bye-bye!

* * *

><p>"I've almost...got it!" Ciel said triumphantly, half of his body was dangling over the window. He seemed to have found himself in a sticky situation.<p>

"Do you need a hand?" Sebastian asked with his arms crossed impatiently.

"No!" Ciel spat, "I said I almost got it!"

"Ciel, you've said that 12 times now but you're still stuck."

"I know what the problem is..." The blue haired said quietly.

"Well, what is it?"

"...My ass is stuck..."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he chuckled at the other's response. "Oh that's rich!" He continued to laugh until he reached the point of clutching his hips for relief.

"It's not funny!" Ciel yelled furiously at the laughing man.

"Oh yeah... It really is!"

"You ass! Be serious!"

"Oh but I am... I really am! Haha!" Ciel glared but continued to get to the ground. There was an ass that was dying to be kicked. Ciel wasn't aware of this, but as he was in the process of freeing himself, the demonic eyes were watching him. His stomach was sucked in as much as it could and with that the drunk could do only one thing. He squirmed until his ass made it through the window and was now free.

"Ha! Take that demon!" Ciel yelled with his victory boosting his self esteem.

"Thank you. I think I will." Sebastian replied after catching a ciel who had lost his balance. The drunk was now in a bridal style, and with that much he was carried away from the bar with a flustered expression written all over his face. "Your ass got stuck, and you had to do the worm to get it out." Sebastian said in wild amusement, "I wonder if I could make a song out of that."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ciel hissed and beating Sebastian's chest as hard as he could. The demon smirked at this, but he wanted to tease further. But fortunately for Ciel, his tour bus came into his sight.

"You know I would." Sebastian purred and placed the boy delicately to his feet, "But unfortunately I need more lyrics."

"Yeah...sure you do." Ciel chimed with the roll of his eyes. Sebastian had the keys to the bus and after unlocking the doors he let the drunk boy in before putting the keys back in his pocket. The tour bus looked more like an RV then anything, so calling it a bus would be redundant.. But then again, how cool would it be to say "Let's hook up in my RV."? Exactly..

The interiors of the vehicle was more vacant then anything else, but ciel paid no attention to it. The small brute was placed in a bridal style yet again and carried until they reached the only bedroom they had in the place.

"There, does this suit all your demands?" Sebastian asked once the door was finally shut and they were truly alone.

"You tell me." Ciel began to purr once again and with that much said he grabbed the demon by his shirt and pulled him until their bodies collided. It was as if reality had now slipped out of their grasp as the two fell onto the twin sized bed with lips pressing onto one another. "Mmph" the younger began to moan, "Ah~." His mouth was now open and the demon took no hesitation to explore what Ciel had to offer. A quick battle for dominance occurred between the two males, but as one could expect, the demon won victory which turned the blue haired boy into putty. Tongues now pressed harder against each other, jaws opened and closed in sync, slurps and moans filled the air; the two were now beginning to enjoy themselves.

"You think you're so smart." Sebastian purred in his own ring of arrogance, "That you can prance around my show, my tour, and act like a diva." The tall man sat down and yanked the drunk into his lap, and with a swift move if his hand he exposed the other's neck as much as he could get. "There can only be one diva on this tour..." Without any warning at all his fake fangs bit down on the center of Ciel's neck, "And that position has already been filled by me. Ya got that?" The wound that was created was enough to break the skin and draw blood. A mischievous tongue revealed itself from the mouth it was dwelling in and lapped at everything the tiny punctures had until the body had healed itself. Ciel was laying limp in the arms of the demon. His blue eyes were fogged with desire, and his body was dying to be devoured.

"I can't..." Ciel began to speak, his voice portraying to be far from reality. Sebastian's lips crashed into the others and another battle for dominance had begun. Ciel did everything in his power to gain the dominance he craved so dearly. His poor muscle swirled around every inch it could reach to, slid under Sebastian's tongue and even tried to flip the muscle. But Sebastian had his own strategy, whenever the tongue of the other's began to move his moved in an opposite direction until Ciel's desire got the best of him and submitted into doing what the older wanted.

The soft sound of buttons popping soon filled the air as clothing scattered across the tiny room. The first thing to be taken off Ciel was his eye patch which made his blue eyes exposed to the fire's shade of red.

"Oh my.." Sebastian gasped out, " Your eyes are such a lovely shade of blue." He kissed both of the orbs and tried to be a hopeless romantic, "But why did you put make up on both of them when you're right is covered up?"

"I'm like Death the Kid." Ciel said, "Everything has to be symmetrical. If it's not, I'll explode and die."

"Now we can't have that can we?" Ciel shook his head and the demon smiled and kissed the otaku once more.

"Mm." The younger began to moan once their tongues came out to play. More clothing began to shed and sooner then he realized Ciel could feel ivory skin against his fingertips. "Oh wow..." He spoke softly and ran his hand over the demon's abs.

"You like?" Sebastian asked with the same purr Ciel had earlier.

"Oh yes, very much so.."

"Then I know you're going to love this." In one swift motion the black haired man tore off everything else the younger boy had on. When all of Ciel's clothes were placed in a gigantic wrinkled pile by the bed Sebastian unbuttoned his pants and dug until his erection was freed.

"Oh god..." Ciel's eyes widened and moved closer to get a better look, "Is that real?" He asked.

"You tell me." Sebastian was acting arrogant once again but the younger was too hypnotized to pay attention to it. There wasn't much time for Ciel to respond, before he could speak Sebastian had his fingers woven into locks of dark blue and his dick was lodged into the younger's mouth. The sudden sensation caused the other male to gasp and gag at the intruder.

Wet sucking noises filled the space accompanied with soft grunts. Ciel was now adjusted to the size the demon was and his body was reacting in a way that pleased them both.

"Having fun there?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"Mhm." The younger man responded when he released the monster from his mouth. "I love the hoop." He said casually and licked the metal piercing that Sebastian had on his head, "I can't wait until it's inside me." If he had anymore grip on his sanity left he would have mentally slapped himself for saying such a thing.

"Is that so?" The demon replied while he laid the other down, once again the younger man nodded as a comply. Sebastian had intended to begin pounding into the boy but he was suddenly pinned down to the bed and once again his cock was seized. Ciel used all his effort in licking Sebastian' s balls and sucking them until his drool drenched them. Once he got up for air he immediately reclaimed the cock in his mouth. Loud moans escaped his muffled mouth and soon the entire member was coated in Ciel's saliva.

"Mmm... fuck me Sebastian."

"Oh I don't know if I should... what if you get mad? I respect you and I think we should stop." The demon was determined to make his otaku beg.

Small fists began to beat on his chest. "I want it... fill me... I'll do anything!" He whined.

"No. I'm sorry. You need to sleep."

"Sebastian!" Water started to fill his eyes. At this point Sebastian had enough and was perfectly amused. He wiped the boys tears from his porcelain face.

"Now now... I will fuck you. So don't cry ab-" He was cut off by Ciel attacking his mouth with kisses and his cock was being pressed by those perfect mounds of flesh. Once more their tongues swirled in a radiant battle for domination. Ciel had found some confidence and even took the lead for a few seconds, but shortly after his sweet victory Sebastian regained control and even started to prod the boy's ass with his dick.

"Oh god..." Already Ciel began to cry out, "Oh god it's so big!" He flung his head back and grasped his hands around the flesh on Sebastian's neck; he was only half way in.

"You know," Sebastian spoke calmly, "I still think you should get some sleep so if you want to stop all you have to do is-" he wanted to continue with his taunting sentence but just as he was about to Ciel moved his hips and took the rest of him in. "...D-dammit!" The heat that could be felt around him was intensifying, he had to close his eyes to try and calm himself. Ciel had other plans though, his body had enough of the demon's taunts and teases, and now he was getting what he deserved. His body moved on instinct, his hips moving upwards and circling as it came down.

"F-faster!" Ciel yelled at himself but his hips were already moving as fast as they could go, "Uh! Do you like how my ass feels? Do you like how it clenches around your dick?!"

"Y-yeah.." Sebastian grunted as his own hips joined the action.

"Well I don't believe it!" Ciel yelled not giving a single fuck if anyone was listening, "Fuck me like you mean it! Come on be a man!" That remark set the demon off, more then he intended. A soft growl left his throat and upon that instant Ciel was placed on his hands and knees with a demon pounding relentlessly into him. "Oh FUCK!"

"What? Now are you gonna call it quits now? Saying that you've had all you can take? Where's your testosterone huh?" He lean man bent forward and his teeth began to nibble across the skin it was presented with.

"Mmm...Sebastian..." Ciel's body began to move with the other's, "I'm so close.." He continued to chant, "So close..."

"There there now," the demon purred, "I am too. It'll be all over soon." Ciel's breaths turned into quick and erratic pants and sweat glistened across his entire body.

"Ah...oh...mmm!" And just like that, he finished with the downward curve of his back. His essence spilled on top of the full sized bed, and his legs gave out from exhaustion. Sebastian wasn't too far behind, his thrusts were animalistic and he tore at the body of Ciel until he was satisfied and came inside of him.

"Oh god.." Ciel began to pant harder to regain his breathing, "So good..." By this time Sebastian had took himself out of Ciel's body and nothing more happened after that. Because after he made their detachment, Ciel spiraled out and into a pleasure induced rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Well hi! It's currently 2:38 am where I'm at, and out of nowhere I decided to update this story. And also chat with you guys. How have you been? Finding any good stories to read? What's going on in your life...right now? For me it's work, that's kinda all I've been doing. Work work work, but my days off are almost gone... :( Oh well, if you want to answer my questions review what you've been up to and etc. (PM is also fine...)

now enough of my tired blubbering... Onto the story! It's in Ciel's POV. And just like normal the italics mean Ciel's thinking, or talking to himself in his head. Ah, good ole inner monologue.

Enjoy kittens!

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

_Ug..oh...oh shit...ow my head...oh my fucking head is splitting! Goddamn what time is it? Where am I? Where's Alois? Oh my god, where the hell are my clothes?! Well, let's see, my pants are on, and so is my collar...only my shirt is missing... It must have been Alois who did it...again.. I guess I should go outside and_- just as I was about to stand up I felt a bump and it jolted every single one of my senses. _Wait a second...I'm moving?! How can that be? I thought the bus broke down...it did...then that must mean...Fuckin' shit! I pound the pillow below me as hard as I could in this messy state that I'm in. I'm in the same bus as...that demon..as long as I don't see him I'll be fine. I_ stood up from where I sat and stretched until I felt the need to get up and talk to Alois about my missing shirt.

As I stepped outside of the room I was in I felt odd, like something was weighing me down. It was morning, that was the good thing, and it seemed like everyone is awake. But why are they all staring at me. I feel like a slut for a weird reason.._why does my_ _ass hurt all of a sudden_...?

"Uh...good morning...everyone..." I said.

"Good morning Ciel." They all responded.

"Yes, good morning." That horrendous voice of him comes from behind me and I whisk around.

"You!" I yelled, "Why were you behind me?!" I asked rather loudly.

"Why. I came out with you." He replied.

"You're lying through your teeth you demon!" I hissed.

"It appears he did more then come out with you." I heard Claude mutter to Alois and I turned my attention back to them.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I yelled at them.

"He fucked you Ciel." Alois chimed and his now annoying voice exaggerating the word "fucked".

"Like hell I slept with the likes of him." I scoffed and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Ciel," my blonde friend said, "the collar."

"What about my collar?" I asked.

"It's not even yours..."

"What the hell do you mean it's not even mine?! Of course it is! Stop making up stupid nonsense! It's pissing me off!" My temper was starting to rise to very high stakes and if this continues I will explode; money back guaranteed.

"Ciel," he repeated my name and I could feel my body twitching in my own anger, "how about you take a look.." I huffed at him, but I did what I was told. I pushed the asshole away from me and soon found the bathroom close to the room I was in and step inside. When I looked in the mirror my body is frozen and even paralyzed. I saw bite marks, puncture wounds, bruises, hickies even...all over my chest. Just what the hell happened to me last night?! Eventually I do look at my neck, and the collar that adorns it. He was right, this isn't mine. My collar is black with spikes wrapped around it. This one is brown and plain, _how did this happen?_ I turn my head to the side and a silver chain comes into my view. Well that's odd...my own curiosity got the best of me and I pulled on the chain, and out came him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I saw that he too had the same collar around his neck like mine. "What are you doing here?! Did you do this to me? How dare you! I demand to know what's going on right-" before I could finish my thought I was interrupted by the kiss of a demon. "Ew!" I wiped off my mouth thoroughly, "You kissed me!" I stormed out of the bathroom and dragged him with me, "Alois he kissed me!"

"I know Ciel, I know." He was snuggling with Claude as he purred his response.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!"

"It's simple really." Claude said and adjusted his glasses. Oh my god he wears glasses?! Talk about never knowing! "Those collars mean that you two have fucked." He said bluntly.

"I have no remembrance of such a thing." I still continue to be stubborn because I know I'm right. This is all just one sick joke.

"Ciel, you were hammered last night." Alois said and everyone but me nodded in comply.

"So what? It still doesn't mean that I slept with a guy."

"It means you don't remember it." Claude said, "And that's why we have those collars."

"What's the point of these?" I ask impatiently,

"To tell everyone what you have done." Sebastian said.

"Shut the fuck up, Sebastian." I growl, "You're the last person I want to hear."

"Oh, hearing you say my name like that is turning me on so much.. It's making me want to ravage your body all over again." I feel his hands wrap around my waist and he pulls me in close.

"Get off of me you pervert!" I elbow him and he backs away from me, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because you're my lover that's why."

"You are not my lover." I spat, "You will never be my lover. If we did have sex, then it was nothing more then a hook up. Case closed."

"Ah, but you see, it's more then that here." He purred in my ear.

"Then what is it?" I tried my hardest to resist the shudder that wanted to leave me.

"You see.." Claude decided to join into the conversation, "When two people wear that collar not only must they wear it all day, but the two are now lovers for the remainder of the tour."

"You're lying!" I yelled.

"He's not..." I hear Alois swoon, "That's how I met Claude." He smiled. "He fucked me inside that bathroom and we've been together ever since."

"Great. Just great. So I'm stuck with you until the tour is over?"

"Precisely." He replied.

"It's a short one right?"

"Not at all. It's our longest tour in our history."

"...fan-fucking-tastic." I growl and glare at the dark haired man in front of me.

"Come on now Ciel, it won't be that bad." He cooed.

"Yes it will." I started to pout.

"No it won't. Who knows, you may even grow to love me by the end of the tour."

"Ha! Keep dreaming pedophile." I scoffed at him, "Because that was the last time you will ever be inside my body."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Out of nowhere he decided to kiss me in front of everyone, I feel like everyone could see his tongue when it slid into my mouth and started to play with mine. I feel humiliated, being stared at while committing such a shameful act. I tried to break free from him, I tried to shove. But my hands were useless, and my arms were numb. It was all over for me. My dignity, my pride, my respect...all shattered and away because of this monster. It was the moment when I started to moan when my body truly felt ashamed. _Someone, anyone, anything, come wake me up, someone free me from this nightmare. _

* * *

><p>Alright, it's time for me to confess a few things. First thing is I'm writing another fanfiction with another local on this site. Her name is 27MilestoGo and our story is called Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride. If you haven't read it, but then for some reason to go check it out it would mean the world to both of us. In this story Ciel is a model and Sebastian is the prince of the country Ciel lives in. He has to attend a ball that the prince is hosting and that's when all the drama happens to Ciel.<p>

Also, I have a quick one shot for you guys. If you've read what I have if Sweltering Summer Nights you should know this story. For others who haven't, let me explain. It's a simple PWP that's 100% dialogue. No he said, or he did, just these " " and words in between them. The best way I can describe it is sex in Ciel's Study and you're eaves dropping on them. Interested? Let me know with a review (or PM ) and I'll message it to you ASAP. This is sad for those who review as guests because I can't reply to your reviews, and putting your email address in your review is a bad idea.

So just to summarize. Check out Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride written by me and 27MilestoGo, how are you doing? And interested in a 100% dialogue PWP review or message me! Goodnight/morning/whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! I know it's been a really really...really long time since my last update, but I had to work, very few days off... Sorry. But I do have a new chapter for you guys! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I had endured a bit of pain when he bit my tongue before our faces parted, and even after that I pinched myself and felt pain. So it really was real... I am trapped as his sex slave...<p>

I know I'm his "lover" but let's be honest with our selfs. I'm hot, he's hot, he's famous, and I'm slowing becoming. Let's face it, my ass is going to be changed by the end of this tour... I can already sense it. Everyone has taken their eyes off of us, so now I guess I'll start looking at the vehicle more thoroughly. I have discovered that this place has two floors which is quite a relief to me. The upper floor, which I am currently in right now has a small couch, which is currently occupied at the moment, a dark red curtain that separates us from the driver. There is also a small bathroom, and last but not least...there is that room that started this whole mess.

"Shall we go downstairs?" I heard him ask me and I don't respond to him. He shrugs his shoulders, but then proceeds to walk towards a trap door located next to the occupied couch. When I witness the demon opening the hatch, my ears respond with the immediate sound of chatter.

"Come on, let's go...oh, but after you."

"And why should I go first?" I asked him with a glare.

"Because you're a bottom." He said, "So technically you're a woman."

"I am not a women!"

"I am well aware of that." He snickered towards me. "It's because if I go first I'll jump down, and it's a seven foot drop. It would be such a terrible thing to have your skull split on our first day as lovers."

"Sounds more like a miracle to me." I muttered to myself but I could tell he heard my words. "Then why don't you remove these collars and go jump off a cliff?"

"Ciel, you know I can't do that." He smiles at me and I can feel by body being sickened all the more. "Wearing these all day is a rule we've had for the longest of times."

"Rules are created to be broken." Despite my inner thoughts screaming to abandon my plan, I decide that the only way to get what I want is to try and seduce my way out. "Just this once..." I move until our bodies touch and my head touched his neck. My hands shamelessly move their way up his clothed chest in attempts to free myself from this demon. "Sebastian." I moaned his name over and over again, and I feel as if I had won this when I felt his hands wrap around me.

"Yeah.." He moves his body until I am placed onto his lap. But like all good things, they must come to a horrible end. The entire acting on his part was a set up. How do I know this you might ask? Well, I'll just have you know that when Sebastian placed me in his lap, his legs were already dangling off the trap door and he slid us both down the 7 floor jump.

When we reach the floor my heart could be heard pounding against my chest, my skin turned paler then it normally is, and my black nails clung to his black shirt.

"D-damn you!" I jump out of his arms and tremble at the sensation I was forced to endure. _I hate him, I hate him so fucking much!_

"Hey, at least we're down here." He said simply and shrugged his shoulder, "And besides," he was now bent over and whispering in my ear, "I knew what you were doing the entire time. So if you ever try that again I'll drag you down here and fuck you as hard as I want."

"You bastard!" I spat.

"I didn't even get to the best part yet." I could feel his lips turn into a smirk, "I'll make sure that everyone gets to see our little randevú. Wouldn't that be nice?" His hands wrapped around my waist and I gasped; desperately trying to break myself from here.

"You wouldn't!"

"I most certainly would." His response was triumphant and my blood really began to boil. "I'm certain that everyone would love to watch our little show. You're so adorable when you're fucked."

"Burn in hell!" I yelled and gave the asshole a well deserved punch in his chest.

"Only if you accompany me." He purred, he was completely unaffected by my punch.

"Hey, Sebastian. You done fighting with your lover? I wanna talk to you." The sound came from one if the corners, and I believe it came from one of his band. He spoke no word to me, but instead he proceeded to walk in the direction of the sound.

_I don't know how I'm going to make it through this tour..._

* * *

><p>And I don't know how I'm going to make it through two stories and a job... hey guys, i've been getting a lot of reviews asking when I'll update Sweltering Summer Nights. My answer is I don't know. I honestly don't know, i'm not quitting the story, I'll tell you that much, but I don't know when my update will be. All I can say is check your emails for more info (if you're following the story).<p>

also, I know that chapter was short, but I hope that was enough to keep you guys until the next time I update. take care my wonderful darlings, and don't forget to review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello kittens! It's been awhile since I've updated this story. If you haven't seen yet I updated Sweltering Summer Nights, so with that I'll let you read this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review for me!

* * *

><p>I'm still attached to my worst nightmare, and no one is helping me escape from his grasp. In fact, we're sitting on a plush seated booth with his band mates across from us. They were having a common conversation even though I'm being held captive!<p>

"So, you must be pretty special." One of the demon's members said to me, "This is the first time I've ever seen him in that collar."

"Me too." The other one said in agreement.

"Oh?" I join the conversation after eternity of silence, "Is that right?"

"Yes. You've caught yourself a player."

"A player did I?" My voice turns into a teasing purr as I try to humiliate the one beside me.

"Ciel, it's not like that at all.." He tried to cover his tracks calmly like the prick he is, but by this point all efforts are futile.

"Stop trying to cover up your damage. It's too late." He sighs for my response, and triumphantly I smile. "Now, how many people do you think have slept with him?" I asked.

"Oh, the number is too high."

"Really?"

"Travis, knock it off." Sebastian growled, "He already hates me as is. I don't need you, or you Jade," he suddenly decided to add the other band boy to the mix, "to make this any worse for me."

"You already damned yourself by fucking me in the first place Sebastian." Finally, I have the upper hand now, and so I decide to make him suffer for as long as I could, "But I'd rather save them from the details." I stare at both of them before I notice that their putting on their notorious eye make up on. "So, how do you know the number's too high?" The one named Travis sets his liquid eye liner down and he now focuses on no one but me.

"Oh, everyone knows about the demon." He smirks and Jade nods at me to back his story up. "Yes, it surprises me why he doesn't have a disease. He's on both teams you know."

"No, as a matter of fact that information was never received to me." I got him now, I got him now! Now it's time for the demon to feel the wrath of the Phantomhive! "But why does this" I tug on the damned chain beside me, "surprise you?" Jade, a slim, ivory skinned, and black haired 22 year old decided to explain this story to me.

"He never fucks on the bus." He started the story and Travis took his role in nodding, "Everyone else has fucked here except him."

"Everyone?" I said.

"Yeah. Claude with Alois, Me and Travis..." The rest of the pairings he listed went to deaf ears when I heard Jade say he fucked Travis. No way...this can't be real...

"You two were lovers?" I asked them and doubted their own words.

"Yeah." Travis replied as if it were only natural, "We still are." They smiled sweetly at that.

"You seriously didn't know that?" The prick said, "I thought you were our number one fan. I thought you knew everything about us."

"I know! But I never knew about this!" My brain had shut off by this point and I now on nerd mode, "I've read all the magazines you've been in...seen all your interviews! I keep your news articles in a scrap book and study it every day like it was a Bible! But this...this is just unbelievable! My OTP is finally a reality! I swear ever since you guys played your duet on that bonus album I knew you two were to be! And now it's finally happening!"

"Heh...you really are too adorable for words." My fan boy bubble was popped by the sound of his voice.

"Shut up demon!" I hissed, "You're ruining my happiness!"

"You do know you're only turning me on even more." He started to purr towards me.

"I said the fuck shut up!"

"No, you told me to just shut up."

"Like hell it matters!"

"Bump." Travis and Jade said in complete unison.

"Bump...?" The word was thrown randomly into this conversation that I found myself needing an explanation. Within a few seconds I got my answer. I guess that being on tour as long as they have you learn the troublesome parts of the roads. That is exactly what happened at this moment. Like they had foretold a bump came across our bus's path, the force of the impact was so grand that I was lifted from my seat and moved to the direction of my enemy. Right into his lap if you wanted me to be exact...

"So you do want more of me." He smiled and ran his hand up my body, "You ready for round two?"

"I'm ready to get this thing off of me and stay the hell away from you!" I shouted back and removed myself from his lap, "There has to be someway to get this damn thing off of me!" A new goal was set in my mind, be freed and released from the presence of a monster.

"There is."

"Well?" l I said impatiently and tried to find a latch, loop, buckle, anything I could.

"You have to unlock yourself from the key." He told me.

"And let me guess, you have the key?" I already knew the answer, so why do I need to ask?

"Yep."

"Is there any possibility of getting me out early?" I batted my eye lashes and smiled at him as gentle as I could.

"It's a band tradition to keep these on." The demon explained, " And even if it wasn't there's no way in hell I'll let you go now."

"Why not?" I began to whine.

"Because you're acting like a diva, Ingirisu." I could feel my blood boiling to the point of it evaporating. How dare he call me that... I'll show him, I'll show everyone! Ciel Phantomhive is not to be made a fool out of.


	9. Chapter 9

Has it really been a month since I updated this story... Oh my my... Time does fly hasn't it? Well... If you guys didn't know I posted two new stories! If you would check that out it'll mean the world to me!

like usual I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just my stories and my stories only...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Alright guys listen up!" After countless hours of driving we finally make it to the stadium we're suppose to perform in. Our driver for the tour has us all gather around his seat and curtain and gives us our pep talk... It must be their band thing. "I want you to go out and perform your asses off tonight!" He said enthusiastically, "So hard that after the concert they'll be selling your asses on eBay!" Everyone laughed at that remark and I too joined in with a few chuckles, "Because that's what you do! You work to satisfy your fans! Don't disappoint them, and don't disappoint me!" The entire band of angel's whoop and cheer to their heart's content. The moment after that everyone separates to prepare for their performance. Well all except me...

"You know I'm your opening band right?" I say to the one behind me, "So you do realize that I need to be released.. And I want my own choker back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it sweetheart." He tells me in his mocked sarcasm, "I'll let you go, just do something for me."

"You're in no position to be asking me favors." was my retort.

"I don't care, I want to see you get ready."

"I want to see you as far away from me as possible." I snapped, "Starting with taking this collar off and giving me my God damn choker!" By this time it was just us in the vehicle. _The concert is suppose to start in a few hours so I need to get ready now; I'm in no time for such mood. I don't have time for this!_

"We don't have time to argue." He takes us out of the bus and we run inside the building.

"Wait you dumb fuck! What about my collar?!"

"I had it the entire time." _HOW DARE YOU! That one was my favorite! Now I have to burn it! Why do you take away things that are important to me?!_ We quit running a few minutes after we got inside; it's my band's dressing room. I shove the ass insides I that I may enter first, I'm begging that someone from my band's already in here!

When I open the door I am greatly disappointed, not a single soul was inside. My outfit was there, everyone else's outfit was there...just not everyone else.

"Now's the time you let me go, and you prance away to your band." I said to him without giving a damn.

"Not until you're done." He responded.

"I need my neck to be untied before I can do that."

"Work from the bottom up." _You have got to be kidding me! _By the look on his face I can see that he won't leave me alone until I do what he wants. _Talk about sexual harassment would ya?!_

"Bastard." I hissed towards him but did what I was told. I stomped towards my outfit to try to catch him off guard, but he must have anticipated that because he moved right when I moved. Another infuriated remark passed by me, and I had no choice but to strip for him. My converse were the first to be removed, followed by my pants shortly after. I could hear him breathing slower by the second, and I could tell that he was watching my every move. Still, that didn't stop me from getting dressed as fast as possible and I was now dressed in my black skinny jeans, cover which has rips and tears all over and spiked boots. "Alright, it's physically impossible for me to get finished with this attached collar on me." He looks at me with disappointment in his eyes, but he reached into his pocket and gave me my spiked choker and freed me from his grasp. _Finally_...

My body acts quicker then my mind reacts; what do I mean by that? Why, I gave that demon exactly what he deserves. My eyes burst with the flames of rage, my right knee moves with the actions of my body, and I punish the demon by kneeing him in the balls. The force of my attack not only sends him in shock, but it has him hunched over himself groaning in agony. I could do nothing more but end this. I pushed his hurt body continuously until he's beside the now opened door.

"Here ends the wrath of a demon. Have a nice evening." I say sweetly and use the rest of my strength to push him out of my dressing room, "You faggot!" I slam the door and lock it to keep him as far away from me as possible. "Ok!" I now said joyfully once I have my freedom again, "Time to finish getting ready!"

...

"Ciel!" My blonde comrade yelled in my direction. It's been an hour since I kicked that perv out. Half an hour ago I finished getting dressed and unlocked the door; I figured he'd be gone by this point. "Where the FUCK have you been?!"

"You missed it mama." I had my favorite cigarette already lit and in between my fingers, "Your son was sexually harassed by an old pervert!"

"So that's why you weren't with us.. Elizabeth got upset you know. She always wants to do your make up first... You do realize that having that on it'll be harder to keep it clean when applying make up." He completely ignores me, and ignores the fact that I was harassed! And is he seriously nagging at me because I'm in this outfit?! _I had to do what I could to get that freak away from me! My God..._

"You know, you really do sound like mother." I glare at him, but continue to tease him casually, "And you weren't concerned that I didn't show up when I always do?"

"You were with Sebastian." He said bluntly, "I thought you two were fooling around."

"HE'S THE REASON I WASN'T THERE! IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

"Save the excuses, you don't have time for this. You have another blonde that's waiting to nag your ass off too." After blowing me off I'd rather not risk being blown off twice. I stand up without further sayings and walk towards the room where the annoying one waits..

...

"And don't you dare be late again!" Make up on, and attire looking like perfection, I am now ready to preform.

"Yeah, yeah. You got it darling." I replied sarcastically as I adjusted my signature eyepatch.

"I mean it Ciel!" My make up artist giggled to tell me she was only teasing, "If you're late again I'll have to draw a flower on you."

"Whatever." I headed out of the room just as she casually confessed her love to me. She has known me since we were kids, but still she can't grasp the concept that I'm gay, I don't like girls, period. _God Elizabeth_... _How dumb can you really be?_ "How do I look now mama?" I have now found my comrade by the stage curtain, stretching and warming up for our performance.

"Gay as fuck." He chuckled and handed me my beautiful baby.

"Be careful with her!" I yelled, "She's a delicate flower."

"Ciel." Alois said, "She's a guitar."

"That needs to be handled like a delicate flower! And it's Phantom! Just Phantom! Alright?!"

"How about I just call Sir Faggot." He joked in his annoying way, "That would be a million times easier to remember."

"Because Sir Faggot is your name." I shot back at him, "When it's time for the poster shoot it'll say Sir Faggot."

"Man...Fuck you." He glared at me.

Smiling with innocence I tell him, "Only on the days that end in 'y'."

"Ciel...that's everyday.."

"Oo! It seems we have a smart one in the class!"

"Well! It seems like you two are late! As usual!" From deep within the hidden shadows my aunt decides to make her appearance and nag at us. "The concert starts in 10. Move your asses!" She yelled.

"You need to use a new and better threat." I yawned, "This old one isn't intimidating me at all anymore. Hmm" To add a little more anger to the mix I decided to use a little bit of my own tactic. "OPEN! Gate of bull! Taurus!"

"Are you suggesting that I'm a bull now?" She growled...the reaction couldn't have been more perfect.

"Exactly. Maybe after the show you could give me my smoooch." I stuck out my tongue and chuckled at her.

"Oh, you'll be getting something alright." She growled with the crossing of her arms. "But it'll be hell and back if you try that damn otaku shit on me again. Now move your ass!"

"Don't you mean moove?"

"Keep pushing it and I'll remooove you from this tour."

"Fine! I'll move! Some celestial spirit you are.." I muttered my last sentence and secured my lovely guitar around my neck. "Aquarius."

"I heard that!" My aunt yelled before storming off into another direction.

"Good." I snort to myself, "You give my baby's name a terrible reputation." Yes, you heard me right, I named my guitar after an anime character. My Aquarius is royal blue, unlike the aqua color Lucy's Aquarius contains, with a black neck along with black strings. Pictures of skulls decorate my beauty on the front, and on the back has a hand drawn picture of the Fairy Tail Aquarius. I drew her the day I named my baby so I could always remember that she will forever be a bad ass. And...because her back was white... Who designs a black guitar with a white back?!

"Yo! Sir Fucks a lot! It's time to go! Tthe curtains are about to rise any minute! Come on!" Like a new born pup I wander hopelessly to the faint sound. I soon find out that it was Alois, and to that I smile for. Adrenaline flowed within my veins like honey would a hive, and I am anticipating the moment the curtains rise; the time when I can be free and alive.

...

I'd tell you about the other band's performance but there's nothing more I can say.. It sucked, horribly. It was like a bomb exploded right as their first song began. There was nothing wrong with them, injury or casualty wise.. They just sucked. Especially you know who.

Their shitty performance had ended and they took their bow but before they left my desire for revenge kicked in and I ran to the stage. My simple act confused everyone in the area.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" I spoke into the microphone that I recently stole from Claude's stand, "Things are going to be a little different tonight. The show is not over yet." I could tell the audience was confused, and my own mind was telling me to abort what I was doing immediately. But I will not move until justice is rightfully served. "Tonight shall be a night in which no mere mortal can forget! A night in which pain and suffering shall commence!"

"Ciel!" I could hear my blonde singer hiss quietly towards me, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get the fuck off the stage right now! You'll ruin all our hard work!"

"Tonight! I shall summon a battle! A battle in which only one can survive!" I just love to be over dramatic. "I call upon a creature from the very depths of hell! I challenge... the demon!" I spin around and point towards the dumbfounded guitarist just as I tell his true form. His fake red eyes literally glow when his fake fanged teeth come to play. "So, what do you say, demon? Do you accept my challenge?"

* * *

><p>I decided this should be a long chapter so you guys wouldn't be mad at me not updating for a month... But I'm not apologizing for the cliff hanger though... That's what I intended.<p>

well, I hope you liked this chapter! please don't forget to review how awesome this chapter was, it literally takes one minute...

Until next time my kittens.


	10. Chapter 10

I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough for this chapter. I just hope it's not too short for you. I also hope that this was worth the wait; please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"So what do you say, demon? Do you accept my challenge?" The atmosphere around us is so still that a pen could drop and all could here. The time couldn't be more perfect to partake in a guitar duel.<p>

"I guess it can't be helped." was his answer in a sigh, "If you insist than I guess we shall duel. But are you sure you want to go through with this?" He had his headset, and I had my mic. The rest of the band had left and it was only us. Finally, revenge shall be mine... I'll finally get to see him crushed in defeat!

"Why? Is the demon afraid he'll get his little ass kicked by someone like me?" Adrenaline now pumped through my veins once again, and I could feel the victory within my grasp.

"Never mess with the demon," he said, "unless you're willing to pay." When he said that the crowd bursted into an uproar. I only scoffed at his foolishness.

"Really? You're so uncreative that you copy your own lyrics... Wow, I'm kinda disappointed in you." I could tell by the way his eyes glared towards me that I had struck I nerve with him.

"That's it." He growled, "I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never regret!"

"Bring it on old man!" I struck the strings on my beautiful Aquarius, and I could already tell that I won.

...

"Dammit...Dammit...DAMMIT!" With every repeated word of profanity I struck the mahogany table below me, "How could I have lost to someone like him..." It was an unfair battle, it was obvious that I was the victor when we first started. "But why... I don't understand... How could my Aquarius fail on me like that! Right when I needed her most..." Alas, towards the end of our battle my child broke her string and that quick action ended our battle. I was shocked, mortified, angered, humiliated all at once. I am one who doesn't care for accepting defeat. You should have seen the look his eyes, that smirk he had on his face. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead! Right there on that stage. But noo, he had to leave right after he laughed towards me, but for now he is out of my sight; I just hope that I'm out of his.

"Um... Excuse me.." I turn my head towards the person and I'm glad that it is not him. No, this boy is young, probably 18 or so. Thin, paled skin, dark haired, and naturally I lick my lips towards his over all appeal.

"Can I help you?" My voice had now gone into a purr, and my eyes lowered when I invited him to sit beside me.

"You shouldn't have lost tonight..." He wasn't looking towards me, he was only sitting a few inches from me, his head was towards the ground and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah...if only my guitar string didn't break." I told him casually.

"Y-yeah.." His brown eyes were hidden by this point and his face only got more red.

"You do know.." I told him while lifting his chin with the palm of my hand, "That I'm not on the floor; right?" With the swipe of my thumb I brushed his heated face ever so gently, "I'm right here...look at me." Like a good boy he did what he was told. "Here I am!" I chimed with a smile.

"H-hello...P-P-P-Phantom.."

"Heh...you're too cute for words!" I exclaimed, "Ya got yourself a name, stud?"

"J-Jared.."

"Ooh I like that name." I purred, "I like that name very much. Jared." I purred his name repeatedly as seductive as the first.

"Yes!" His eyes were shut and his hands covered his crotch.. Heh, what a typical uke...

"How would you like to become my uke?" I asked him.

"What?!" He gasped, "You serious?!" I nodded to his response, actually surprised that he knew what an uke was.

"So what do you say? Your ass? My dick? The bathroom stall? I'm sure I can satisfy you with everything you need." I smirked once I saw how flushed his face had become.

"P-please stop saying that!" His eyes were closed and I could no longer see his face due to how red it became. Awe how cute, his face is like a little tomato.

"But why?" I tilted my head, "I am only telling the truth."

"I know...but..." I leaned forward to grab hold of his chin.

"Ssh. Jared.." I whispered, "I'll show you what pleasure truly means. I'll take you to a world that you will enjoy and crave to go again."

"What the fuck are you doing?!" That growl, that damned voice. I don't need to turn my head because I already know who it is; him. He's scaring the shit out of my little prey here; I can feel him shaking against me.

"Oh shit... It's the demon! And he looks pissed too!" His voiced even shook.

"It's just us babe." I tried to reassure him, "There's no demon here."

"But he's glaring right at us!"

"Even if the demon was here he wouldn't be anywhere close to me." I scoffed, "He's not my type, you on the other hand..are irresistible.." With him having his drunken eyes locked on me I take Jared and kiss him firmly with my arms wrapped around his thin hips.

I can hear a bone pop but that doesn't stop me from taking things to another level. Soon the sound of Jared's moans fill my ears, only to have it end by the sound of a punch. Now he lays on top of me, groaning in agony.

"Yo! What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled once Jared was off of me and the image of a enraged drunken demon was in my sight.

"You let that filthy scum kiss you!" He yelled, his breath reeked of mint and a mix of booze, a combination that had me nauseous in seconds.

"So? Why the hell should you care? We're not dating you know." I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"We're lovers." He said.

"We hooked up one night, are you saying I'm not allowed to have one night stands with anyone I want?"

"If the person is not me-"

"Oh my God, get that sick twisted idea out of that fucking head of yours you fucking drunk! Hey Jared!" Wanting to end this argument I focus on the petrified boy.

"Y-yeah..." Was his reply.

"Ya got a Skype account?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah...but why?" I take a piece of paper and pen out of my coat and begin to write.

"I'm sorry for how this ass treated you. Let me make things right again." I handed him the paper, "It's my Skype username. Message me when you're alone ok?" He was so dumbfounded he could only nod as a reply. "See ya then hot stuff." I peck his lips quickly before giving the demon a punch back to him. I can hear his groaning mixed with the sounds of my footsteps running away.

"You fucking little shit!" Was another thing I heard coming from him, "I will have your head for this!"

Run run run as fast as you can, no one can run like the Phantom can! The crisp summer wind chilled my bones as I ran to the darkness of night.

"Hey!" I heard his voice yell at me, the sound made me stop moments later. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Why did you punch that boy?" I asked him back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He glared and me, pff like that does anything to me.

"That's not how it works.. Why do you even act like this? I thought you were an adult!"

"Nah bitch!" I yelled, "I'm the most popular girl in school!" In his drunken state he didn't respond, I bet he didn't hear what I said.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, "You're my lover. You do know what that means right? You can't cheat on me, and be unfaithful to me..."

"So, the demon turns into a pussy when drunk. How pathetic. Is there any real reason why you're out here? I got some sleep to catch up on." He nodded and my impatience only continued to grow.

"Go out with me."

"Um, excuse me? I don't date pussies."

"Then do it to make up for almost cheating on me."

"Ha! Um no! I'm not your lover so I never did "cheat" on you." He seriously needs to come up with better excuses.

"Then do it because I won the show down." That answer stopped me from my laughter. Impressive that he remembered that...

"I never turned that into a bet!"

"I know, but it's like I said earlier.." he walked to my frozen body and with his lips hovering over my ear he said, "Never mess with the demon, unless you're willing to pay." Fuck...and here lies Ciel Phantomhive, death by choice...it was a nice life..

"Fine.." I sighed in my own frustration.

"Excellent." He purred, "Now let's go to bed. Our date is tomorrow." Welcome to hell me. Welcome. To. Hell.

* * *

><p>Poor Ciel... Maybe it won't be so bad... Review and found out soon!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, how's it going? You doing well? That's good, "How am I?" you ask? Tired, I am very tired. I have little time to write now, and I know I have kittens that are running out of patience. Still, I appreciate you waiting this long. :) Thank you, and I will post chapters as soon as they're done, depending on the time. So please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The rattling of our tour bus woke me from my slip of reality. Today was the start of something horrendous; today was the day of my death, my forced date with that wretched demon.<p>

"Hmm... Good morning Ciel." the sound of his voice was tired and when I turned to him he was stretching. His back was facing towards, so that I may witness a canvas of ivory skin. That's exactly what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

"Go to hell." I spat in disgust; grimacing towards him , "Why are you in here to begin with?"

"I can't sleep in that room alone. No one can, it's another band rule."

"Hey, hey ass fuck, guess what? Incase you're to stupid to figure this out, we're not in that room anymore!" We were currently on the lower floor of the bus, no one was down here except for us. I was sleeping in the booth, and he decided to sleep on the floor beside me.

"I know." He said, "A lot of people sleep upstairs, so it's nice to sleep in here. And besides... How can I be upset? You are in my bed after all." When he said that I jumped off of the cushions like they had turned into fire.

"You're a prick, you know that right?!...And I seriously hate you!" I said with enthusiasm.

"If that's the case, then why do you continue to talk to me?" by this point he was now seated in the booth and I was across the table. His arms were folded and placed upon the table.

"Because I'm trapped here..I can't leave until my bus is fixed.

"Well, one thing's for sure.. This is our first day off in a long time, and I refuse to let you ruin it."

"Yeah yeah." Stubbornly I snorted out my answer and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe we can use this time to get to know each other a little more. I did hear that you're my biggest fan."

"Was." I said, "Before I found out what a dick you actually are!"

"Well... As I said earlier I refuse to have you ruin this day. Our date will be in...seven hours? That should give us plenty of time to get ready."

"To commit suicide.." I muttered.

"You really are too cute to manage."

"I Am not..."

"Are too." He spoke with a smile, which didn't suit him at all," Now I'm afraid I have to be elsewhere. Farewell, my precious Ingirisu." His lips came to come across my cheek as he spoke his parting words. And just as my flushed faced seemed to calm down he was gone, up the stairs and out of my hair; finally giving me the peace and quiet that I desired.

"He thinks he's so coy! Bloody idiot, useless wanker." I chuckled to myself, "Wait until tonight...then he'll see.. He'll see what hell I can truly bring!"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" I wisp my head to the sound of the human voice. I sighed in relief when I saw who the voice belonged to. It was Travis, the bass player for "Angel's Desire" , thank God it was you Travis. Thank God. "You know that's not normal, or healthy right?"

"Yeah." I said in reply, "But it's more of an energized speech than an insane talk to myself. How did you know I talked to myself?"

"Kid please, Alois has told us everything he knows about you, and then some."

" I see... Hey, would you mind if I used some of your make up?" I asked him innocently.

"Sure. I have plenty for the next concert. It's gonna cost you, though. Why do you need it?"

"I'm going to mess with a demon."

...

"The fact that I'm naturally hairless should've been my curse, but as I get ready for my forced date I'm counting it as my wonderful blessing. I have Alois inside my dressing room. The bus had stopped about an hour ago, which means I still have at least two more before my plan is revealed. We had found a shopping center in that amount of time, and I had him deciding which outfit I should wear; every time I tried on something new his reaction would be more and more hilarious. The expressions on his face tell me I will get that demon back for sure!

"Why the fuck are you wearing that?!" He hissed into my ears.

"Because dear," I said with a higher pitch than normal, "I've always wanted a girl!"

"You're kidding?!" He said in response, catching my reference as soon as I said it. "Seriously though, why?"

"Because I need to mess with him." I replied, "And this will do it!"

"But Ciel...you're wearing-"

"Bitch! Don't you dare try to tell me what I'm wearing! I will go all psycho-bitch on you faster than a buzzard can get road kill! So don't tell me what I know, because I know. I know. I KNOW what I'm wearing! And I still plan on wearing it!"

"You haven't paid for it yet you dumb fuck!" He yelled, annoyance clearly presented on his face.

"Whoops...my bad! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" I chuckled to myself, "One question... Does this make my ass look fat?"

"What ass?" He said.

"Shut up, you're not funny you know. So don't even think about pulling that comedian wanna be shit like that again."

"Yes dear, whatever you say dear." with that comment we laughed together until I was dressed and we were out of the room. Once I paid for my attire we made our way back on to the bus to get ready.

"I cannot believe the dude didn't question you!" He said when we left the store.

"What? I'm wearing make up aren't I?!" The doors to the bus were right in front of us, and we knocked three times. This simple knock represented our request to be inside as quickly as possible.

"Whatever man, just count your blessings. That could have seriously been an awkward situation." I rolled my pretty blue eyes as my response this time. No more verbal abuse coming from me this time. Oh, and in case you still weren't sure about what it was I bought it was a dress. Not just any dress though, my dress was a black dress. It's a thin black dress that comes down to my knees... Barely. My back will be exposed, and my make up is already on for tonight.

"You sure I can wear the shoes?" I asked him once we got inside.

"Yeah, if you don't mind looking like a hooker that is." That response from him earned him a nice smack on the face with my chuckle. Hooker boots plus a short black dress equals a very happy Ciel.

"No, I don't mind that at all. It's what l'm looking for actually."

"Then here you are, and they better be in good condition when you come back!" He hands me the rather large box and I smile and nod my head to quickly get these shoes on. The date will start any minute now.

"Yeah yeah mummy, I'll have your precious shoes back in one piece." I say in my usual teasing way and just in time too. By the time I finish getting ready, my forced date entered the bus.

"He started by saying, "Ciel, are you-" but just as he was about to speak he actually saw me for the first time. The shoes, free because they belong to Alois, the dress, $150, the make up..a make out session with Travis and his boyfriend. The look on Sebastian's face, priceless. Although, he doesn't look too bad himself. Clothed in a suit of black, a vest of dark gray, and a red tie I am surprised that he dressed up too

"Well, it's nice to see that you decided to dress formally for this occasion as well." I say to him but I think he's still confused if this is truly me.

"What can I say? I am a man that pleases." His reply came a few moments later.

"Stop it, you're just humiliating yourself."

"Shall we go?" I nod to him in reply,"And just what do you think you're doing?" I ask when I see him extend his elbow.

"I thought I would escort my date, you know, play the part."

"Keep dreaming bub, maybe one day that'll happen."

"Yes Ciel." He snickers and for some reason a smile of mine responds to my face.

"You two better be back by midnight!" We hear Alois yelling at us and still portraying the mother role.

"Later ma!" I yelled just as we were walking away from him."

"I mean it Ciel!" In an act of unison we both give my blonde friend a bird and our response is his laugh. Light chuckles filled the area around us as well, and as our chuckles came to an end all I could do was look at this demon and think that maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>2 short chapters will equal a long next chapter, I promise! Stay tuned for more! :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello every! I'm not sure what time it is 12:56am on December 25th, Merry Christmas I wanted to share this chapter with you, and tell you all to please be patient with me. If I wasn't for my job this story would be almost complete. :D Incase you don't remember, this chapter is all about Sebastian and Ciel's date, and Ciel is dressed like a woman. Enjoy everyone. XD

Also, please let me know if there are any errors in this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

By the time we made it to our destination the sun had vanished from the sky until tomorrow. He decided on taking me to an Italian restaurant, I wonder why he chose this place? Has he been here with other dates, is it because of the low lighting? That's my idea at least..

"Let me ask you this first," he said to me once we had taken out seats and ordered our drinks, "why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"I don't want to be recognized." I whispered.

"What?"

"The media." I whispered and he nodded in response. Being a celebrity really does have it's disadvantages.

" I really don't care if the media claims me as a fag."

"Lower your voice." I said to him almost like a hiss,"You'll blow my cover!"

"But I just said-"

"I heard what you said! But I don't want to ruin MY reputation!" Without knowledge, or care, that I interrupted him from speaking, I talked to him with a hushed volume. "Do I have to order you to keep your voice down, huh?!"

"Whatever you may wish it shall be my command, young mistress." After rolling my eyes at such ridiculous remark I sighed and redeemed my composure.

"Thank you." It was silent after that and for a few moments the only noise we heard was from those around us. We stayed in this silence until our waiter returned and took our meal orders.

"Well." The demon said to me.

"Well." I said right back to him.

"I asked you to come here with me so we could know each other better." I nodded, "Would you like to start or shall I?"

"You suggested it so you go first."

"Right, so, um, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the guitarist in the band "Angel's Desires" and earned the nickname of the demon."

"Anything you want to tell me that I DON'T already know about you?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm an orphan." He said, and that one word made my eyes widen.

"You're kidding." I said.

"No, I'm serious. I grew up in a small orphanage in Brookline, it wasn't much but it was my home until I was too old to stay. No one wanted me."

"I have a feeling you're making this up." I said with a curious expression on my face, "Trying to make me feel pity towards you; how sad."

"I'm not." his tone was serious, and every detail on his fave only proved his point. "Every time I get paid I give at least twenty percent to the place that took me in."

"Wow. So did they tell you about your parents? How did you end up there?"

"It's funny that you asked because my parents had me in Las Vegas."

"Oh God.." I said to him and I already knew how this was going to turn out.

"Yeah. I was a one night stand child, a broken condom accident. They got rid of me as soon as they could."

"And why is that funny?" I asked.

"That's not the funny part." He said to me and I began to feel more confused by the second.

"Then what is?"

"They're married now. They've been married for as long as I've been alive."

"But they never adopted you...they didn't even come to get you?!"

"Nope, they ended up having more children after that. I've met them, and they know they have a famous sibling, but I try to stay away from my parents as much as I can."

"I can see why..."

"Oh but that's not all. Our first encounter after many years was last month. I was getting ready for this tour when they showed up at my apartment. It was an awkward introduction really, but when it came down to it this was our entire conversation. 'Hello Sebastian, you may not recognize us, but we're your parents. Now, we heard you've become very successful now in the music industry and...screw it. You owe us, and we want money.' "

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You're messing with me aren't you?!"

"I wish to say I was but it's true, my father said I owed them so they need my money."

"That's bullshit!" I snorted, "What do you owe them? Your life? They fuckin' abandoned you at..."

"Two days according to the caretaker of the orphanage."

"And they didn't get you when they got married?! That's so fucking messed up I don't even know where to begin..."

"That's basically what I told them, and after that was said and done I kindly asked them to leave. When they refused to leave I excused myself and closed the door. They left about an hour later."

"Wow..." I felt like my air was completely sucked out of my body.

"Perhaps that was too much information about me on the first date.."

"It doesn't matter, what's said is said and what's done is done. So, I guess it's my turn now. Well as you know my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I too am a guitar player, for a band called 'Ghosts of Your Past'. I am not an orphan, I was born and raised in London. My parents, who are still alive, left the country and moved to the states. They now live in a quiet home in Florida."

"That's good." He smiled at me before asking if there was more I could give him, "Why did they leave?"

"They never told me." I said with a slight shake of my head, "I'm guessing it had something to do with the government."

"I see," he responded with a sigh.

" I'm a smart ass too, a top quality, Grade A smart ass."

"Anything else?"

"My obsession dwells within' anime." I smiled once my favorite word slipped through me, "I'm what you Americans would call an 'otaku'. But in Japanese, that is a word of insult. It's like a bully calling a kid a 'nerd' or a 'geek' or 'dweeb' whilst they're tormenting the poor thing behind a building."

"I'm sorry?" He said with a light chuckle, "But I didn't understand what you said, could you da that again." Out of frustration I sighed heavily.

"Okay. Most Americans associate 'otaku' with anime. But in Japan it's an insult. Do you get it now?" He nodded and for that I smile, "Good, now I've only watched anime for four years now. So I guess I still have aways to go. Are you into anime, demon?"

"I can't say that I'm not."

"What?! You must be joking? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Suddenly my hatred towards him had disappeared and was pushed behind a never escaping door. "I tend to be more open when I'm around my kind! So what's your favorite? Fairy Tail? Ouran High School Host Club? Ghost Hunt? SAO? Fruits Basket?!" I couldn't contain my newly founded excitement.

"Wait, you're more talkative now.. Is this really because I said I liked anime?"

"Yes, as I said earlier, I tend to be more open to my own kind. Are you saying that you prefer me as a bitch?"

"Not...necessarily.."

"Then answer my question; Sebastian."

"Well, though I have seen all of those animes, that is not my favorite."

"Then what is?" I asked him.

"Kuroshitsuji." He smirked and I felt my heart stop.

"Kuroshitsuji?" I asked like I couldn't understand him.

"Yes." He replied before sipping his scotch, "It means Black Butler."

"I know what it means." I snarled playfully towards him, "I just can't believe I found someone who likes that anime too. Why do you like it?"

"Eh, the opener sucked me in, the plot's unique and so is the inspiration, good animation. And people say I look like one of the characters." My eyes felt like they would burst from my eyes if they continued to get any wider.

"I get that from a lot of people too...and those are the exact same reasons why I love Kuroshitsuji too. I also read the manga, and now that I think about it we do look a lot like the characters."

"I agree." Sebastian chuckled, "It kind of makes me wonder if we were stalked by the author."

"Were we?" I asked.

"Have you been to Japan?" He asked me.

I shook my head and said, "No, did you?"

"No." He replied.

"Then she must have seen us from somewhere!" I said, "Come on, even our names are the same! Don't you find that creepy?!"

"I got use to it after awhile, but it's nice to be recognized as the butler. He's more popular anyway."

"Hm, I think of him as the show's slut."

"Oh you do, eh?" His tone had changed, but that didn't stop me from shutting my mouth.

"Yeah, I mean he's paired with so many people! Claude, Grell, Ciel, the Undertaker, even Alois!"

"You know that master of his doesn't fall too far behind."

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"I've seen him paired with all of those characters, except for himself of course, plus Lau, Sebastian, and Madame Red."

"Okay okay okay, I can see why he's paired with Sebastian, not quite sure with Lau, but why is he paired with Madame Red?"

"Some fan girls are just insane."

"I guess..." Just as I finished my sentence our server returned with our food. We both smiled at him and when he left we continued to chat and eat, my smile never once leaving me.

...

The entire meal was a non stop anime reference and laugh fest, and once we were finished both of us were smiling and out of breath.

"You know, I really enjoyed myself a lot more then I thought." We were walking hand in hand down the empty streets, "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Sebastian." I felt the grip of his hand around me tighten. "Hey, loosen you're grip for a bit."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, just trust in me." He does what I told him to do and now I have the room I need to make our fingers intertwine. I hear his chuckle gently caress my ear and a smile soon takes my porcelain face. The sun had abandoned us for the remainder of the time, and now the moon shined high in its place. The street lamps that surrounded us became our source of light, giving off this romance vibe that excited me to no end.

"Alright... Least favorite character of all time... Go!"

"Grell Sutcliff." His reply to me was instant, as if he where expecting me t ask that question.

"I see... Now why?"

"Don't even get me started." He said with a soft chuckle, "It's just best if we leave it at that."

"Fine, ruin my fun some more why don't you!" By this point in our walk we spotted a park that has been abandoned for the night. We had taken our seat on an empty bench and enjoyed the silent.

"It's getting late..." I muttered to myself when my head against his chest. "Alois will get mad if we're late.."

"So?" Sebastian replied, "Who cares about what he thinks?" Before I could open my lips to speak, I was silenced by the kiss of a demon. "I heard you were a fan of mine." He whispered hotly against my ear.

"I'm still a fan." I muttered back to him, "One of your biggest fans."

"Then why were you acting like that to me?" By this point he had his legs spread apart.

"Because you humiliated me..." I finally confessed towards him and took a seat in his lap. "You sang 'Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo' when I asked how I did... You insulted me, and that really hurt."

"All I was trying to do was-" As he tried to justify his wrongful action my mind told me to silence him before he could damn himself again. Before he could finish I had my thin arms wrapped around his neck, my lips claiming his once again. He moaned quietly as my action caught him off guard but that didn't stop me. Violent shocks and shudders ran along the vertebrae in my spine as our kisses began to grow more intense. My fingers too began to get more needy, grasping everything they could. Almost tearing the clothes off his back without a single care of our surroundings.

"Who's out there?!" The yell of an unfamiliar voice howled in our direction. Whatever tomfoolery that was going on stopped at the moment, our bodies were practically frozen in place, "The park is closed for the day!"

"This isn't good Sebastian.." I whispered.

"You think?" His smart ass mouth said in my reply.

"I hear something!" The voice sounded somewhat distant, as if it were talking to someone close by.

"What should we do?!" Panicked about being caught I pushed the demon who was laying of top of me and quickly got myself into a sitting position.

"There is only one thing we can do at this point... We run. Run as fast as we possibly can."

"There! There!" We were on our feet by this point, the sound of footsteps got closer just as we bolted in the opposite direction.

Running in heels isn't an easy task. It never is, and I have a feeling it never will be. But none the less I ran, ran as much as I could, my body carrying me as fast as it could. Still, Sebastian was pulling me, his hand never leaving mine but somehow always finding a way to run faster the next minute.

"H-hey! Slow down will ya?" I was running out of air to speak, sweat had began to stream down my face; ruining the make up I had on. "This is hard..." He did do as I requested, but still I struggled in order to keep up. We kept running, even after we had lost whoever was following us in the first on. At that point I just assumed that we'd stay like this forever. Chuckling like mad men, hands held, fingers intertwined, smiles on our faces.

'Til fatigue do us part


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, this is a simple case of paste and post, since it's almost 4:00 am (04:00) for me. If there are any errors in the story, please let me know, and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute..." The day had just begun, the bus was once again in motion and was currently heading towards our next destination. Everyone was awake by this point, and they were all huddled together onto the lower floor of the bus; all eager to know why I was willingly sitting next to Sebastian. Alois was looking at me with a confused gleam in his eyes. "Let me make sure I'm hearing this correctly. He picked you up and escorted you to the restaurant, you didn't slit each other's throat, and that somehow ended with you two almost getting caught attempting to fuck in public?"<p>

"More or less." I replied shortly.

"How the hell did you agree to have sex with him anyway?! I thought he was the enemy, the demon, the jerk bastard!"

"Okay, first of Romano, I have never once called Sebastian a 'jerk bastard'. But now that I think about it, I should have done that a long time ago! Why didn't I think of that sooner...?"

"For the love of mother fucking GOD Ciel! Answer my damn question!" I could easily see that my blonde headed friend was in no mood for such tomfoolery.

"He said he likes anime." I said with a content smile.

"That's it?" He said, dumbfounded by my reason.

"Yep."

"That's it?!" He asked once again, not believing what I had to say, not Sebastian's nod, "That can't be the reason!"

"But it is." I said, my patience slowly fading with every repeated word I say.

"Ciel, anyone can say they like anime! How do you know he wasn't bull shitting you?!"

"Because he sang Hetalia's 'Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo' when I first met him." The image of that rather nerve wracking day filled my mind, the words he sang to me buzzing through my ears like a sweet serenade.

"So? That doesn't mean he's into anime!" Alois said stubbornly.

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention!" Feeling the need to end our little feud, I said to my comrade rather quickly. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your shoes! But there's one thing I forgot to mention... I kinda had to run through a puddle last night..."

"WHAT?!" His eyes were filled with terror as they widened for me.

"Yeah, and I think there was mud at the bottom too..." I added.

"Fuck, my shoes!" Seeing how my lie seemed to have him fooled; I now have to use everything I can to keep myself from laughing, but that is a task that is easier said then done. "This conversation is not over, remember that, I am coming back." He warned with a dangerous vibe lingering his presence, "And if I see ONE dot of mud, one speck of dirt, I will put you through hell and back!" Without further delay I watched my friend bolt to back where his shoes were now placed.

"You're so evil." Everyone was starting to leave the lower level when Sebastian whispered into my ear.

"What can I say?" I replied just as softly, even though it was only us on the lower floor. "I wanted him to leave me alone and I knew those shoes are his children. And besides, I had to learn to be evil from someone after all."

"You're not implying that I'm the source to your wicked behavior, are you?" I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, nor could I prevent the laugh that escaped me.

"What can I say? You are a demon after all."

...

There really isn't much I could tell you about the events that took place today. The bus stopped every once in awhile for gas; which gave us access to get some fresh air, and a bite to eat. After the feud between Alois and I this morning things have died down tremendously. Everyone had their own routines to which they followed regardless of what happened earlier in the day.

Alois confirmed that I was lying about ruining his shoes all along, and after the discovery he tried to come back down to where Sebastian and I were hiding. But he'd be a fool if he truly believed that I would let him down without a challenge. I knew he was going to catch me, so being the genius that no one appreciates I made sure everyone had left so I could lock Sebastian and I away from the rest of the bands. I had discovered the lock on my own a few nights ago by accident, and apparently I'm the first person to ever notice it.

"Get your scrawny little ass up here!" I could hear Alois demanding his orders with a harsh punch to the trapdoor, "Too scared to get yelled at, huh?! Can't even man up to what you've done!? What a fucking coward you are!" Scoffing at his ridiculous cries, I realized that what I need to do is further irritate him; knowing that there was no way of getting in.

"Do you have any weed?" Startled by my sudden question, my new lover stared at me with widening eyes, "He seriously needs to calm down."

"Sorry...fresh out." After seeing that I was only joking, he calmed down and replied with mocked disappointment. Soft chuckles soon emerged from his throat, as well as my own.

"Bummer." I sighed rather loudly and punched the trapdoor above me, "Sorry hun, looks like we've ran out of weed again."

"I'm going to kill you!" Alois growled, punching the door as hard as I did.

"What? I couldn't help myself!" I said with the biggest grin on my face, "Do you expect me to just leave a neglected bag of Jane, huh? I was doing you both a favor!" The pounding only intensified by then, "Dude, you seriously need to calm down." I said, my eyes now bursting with annoyance "They're just shoes, come on!" By this point I was away from the trapdoor and heading towards Sebastian, who was sitting in the booth. We had both decided, in advance, that we would spend our day off down here, watching anime on my laptop.

"Those shoes are my life!" He declared over dramatically, "If they're ruined I die! And don't you care about my well being?! What would happen to our band if I'm not around anymore?!"

"Things would be less dramatic." By this point my laptop was turned on, and my Hetalia wallpaper, consisting of America, Taiwan, Belarus, Russia, England, Japan, Sealand, and Greece, all in a chibi form, surrounded in a background of sky blue appeared.*

"How cute." Sebastian murmured into my ear, "Where did you find that picture?"

"On Google." I replied with a half smile, "I think it's time I found a new one though. I've had this as my wallpaper for a really long time."

"What did you have in mind?" He inquired as our bodies moved slightly in search for comfort.

"Not sure." I said quickly, "I'll come up with something later, I guess... But until then, choose. Netflix or YouTube? And what anime shall we watch today? It has to be one that we've never seen otherwise we'd get bored!"

"What's wrong with Hulu?" He added the third option sarcastically.

"Nothing. I just don't have an account for Hulu. Now choose before I decide for us."

"Sheesh. You're so cruel to me!" Covering his chest with his arms, my lover hid his eyes from me and glanced away.

"Yeah? Well you're no saint yourself." Seeing as though he didn't answer me I chose the site for us.

"Why can't you be nice to me like yesterday?" He said, his voice almost sounding heart broken.

"Because the last time I checked you weren't a fucking pussy, bitch." I growled in annoyance, "Now let's choose an anime to watch."

"Sorry, but there's something I want to do instead." Changing his mood almost immediately he spoke his words they were like charmed poison. His perfect structured hands finding their way towards across my chest and underneath my chin as well.

"Nnn!" I groaned in defense, trying my best to keep him away, "Stop it!" Keeping my face away from him and my hands against his chest I said to him rather impatiently, "Let go already!"

"I can't," his voice had lowered, and he turned my head towards him with gentle fingers. Despite my several attempts to avert my gaze from him, "I need you; now." I struggled against his words as I tried to free myself. But as I felt him holding me tighter, I knew there would be no escape for me. I could feel his lips gently press against mine, a small spark jolted down my body.

"Nn!" I resist the urge to kiss him back, my body almost screaming at me to kiss him back. "Stop it, I said-!" Just like before he takes my chin in his hands and kisses me once more. I am not as resistant as I was the first time around, and respond to his movements. I could feel myself losing all sense of my sanity when I felt his hand slide underneath my shirt. "Why are we doing this now?" I asked breathlessly once out attachment was gone.

"Because, we were interrupted last night." He can see my chest at this point, and just the sight of that causes him to lick his lips, "Or have you forgotten?"

"No I remember.." My reply cams shortly after, "It's just.. Nya!" I could feel my heart racing against my chest, the farther he went the more nerve wracking this became. "Our comrades are listening!"

"Like that matters." His voice said in a seductive purr. I knew that at this point there would be no time to turn back. As he dropped my pants, and lowered his, I could only do one thing and one thing alone.

"They'll be able to hear us!" I hissed quietly, watching the man in front of me lick his fingers with a dazed expression in his eyes.

"Then let's give them something they'll enjoy." I growled as he continues to tease me. This isn't what I wanted, and I am damn sure that he knows this too.

"Ugh... D-dammit you pervert!" I couldn't help but watch as a smirked formed onto his lips.

"You need to relax." He instructed, "My fingers will never get out if you keep this up."

"But it feels weird!" At this moment I was relocated to the farthest end of the booth. My stomach could feel the cold sensation of the fabric, my eyes began to stare at the rattling walls of the moving bus. "Remember! I haven't done this in awhile!"

"You mean a few days, right?" He said sarcastically, referring to the time my drinking created trouble for me.

"Bastard." I growled, "Go any further, and I swear I will never forgive you!" As soon as my threat passed my lips I waited to see what he'd do. I desperately hoped that he would take my words seriously and stop before he did something he's regret.

"As if you'd forgive me for doing this."* I could hear him moving around, from what I assume I won't get my wish.

"Ahn!" As his dick started to penetrate me all I could do was gasp. I was paranoid at the fact that the other members of our bands were literally right above us. I had placed my hands over my lips to muffle my cries. By the time he was completely inside of me I had turned into a shaking mess.

"You don't need to anxious." I could hear my lover whispering into my ear, "By the time this tour is over, you'll be fucked on this bus so many times you wouldn't know where else to go." I began to grit my teeth as he began to move his hips; every vulgar word that came out of his mouth dripped into my ear. I realized that he wasn't going to stop no matter what happened; I might as well make it less painful for myself. The first thrust he gave to my body made me shudder profusely from the start, my head knocked into the wall by the amount of force and there was a harsh pound that seemed to echo. When his thrusts continued to violate me I could only think about how loud we were being. I wanted to stop our actions immediately, or at least change our position so I wasn't pounding the wall anymore.

"Fuck... My head." The thrusts he started to give became more harsh and so did the bashes to my head. I could feel my brain growing more numb as time passed on.

"What's going on down there?!" We could hear Claude's call from above our heads. Before I had the chance to speak Sebastian covered my lips with his hands. "Michaelis! We know you're up to something!" Despite the fact that the entire bands could hear every sound we were making that didn't stop Sebastian from violating my body.

It wasn't long before he discovered where my one spot was located. During the entire panic of having Claude talking down to us I was moaning against the palms of my seme. He had changed our position in that time, I was no longer bashing my head against a wall, which I took much relief over. Instead, I was on top of the man with raven hair. My hands were free, and I was allowed access to trace every outline his body had to offer. His skin felt like silk as they slid passed my fingers, and I caught myself humming when I discovered that Sebastian's body had a sensitive spot. A weakness, a guilty and hidden pleasure, the center of his neck.

"So that's it..." I shook my face away from his hand so I could try to speak, and speak calmly, but my words came out in quick pants. "That's what makes you tick, eh?" I could tell that my question made him flustered. "Do you like it when I touch you there?" I suddenly whispered into his ear. As his face began to light up in multiple shades of red my mind began to wonder how many fans wish they could be in this situation.

"Shut up." He commanded with a rather harsh thrusts, "Your voice is seriously killing the mood."

"Awe.." I placed a finger to my lower lip and portrayed a pout, "Do forgive me." My voice teased, and as my vocabulary turned into nothing but hisses and moans my body lowered and collided with his.

"God you feel amazing." I could hear my partner began to sigh underneath me. I was now moving faster than before, swaying my hips whenever I descended, running my fingers all over his skin, tasting the various areas of his neck; it truly was more blissful than I can describe. I could feel him twitching beneath me whenever my tongue ran across the central area of his neck. I wonder how many fans would give up their lives in exchange for receiving this private information. I kept that idea in my head until a wave of pleasure came shuddering down my spine. When I was in mid thought he decided it would be the perfect opportunity to grab my groin; bringing me closer to the edge than I anticipated. I couldn't help but shudder from the orgasm as it passed through me. Only a few thrusts later my lover caved as well, and I was soon filled with his essence. We continued to lay on top of each other for the time being. Our bodies had both collected an acceptable amount of sweat, the environment around us smelled like sex and sweat as well.

"I think we should get dressed." Sebastian said as he separated our attached bodies.

"Does the sight of my naked flesh really bother you?" I asked.

"No not at all, quite the opposite in fact." By this point he handed me my discarded clothing, "We can't keep the lower level locked forever."

"We shall see about that, my dear Sebastian." Almost as if on cue, my phone began to ring, and the main theme from hit anime/manga blasted through the fabric of my back pocket. "Go for Phantom!" I said once I answered the call, not checking to see who it was.

"Hello love." The sound of my aunt's uncharacteristic pleasant voice was heard from the other line.

"Hello Red." I replied.

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you." She said.

"Alois finally fucked you? It's about time! I always knew he would."

"W-wait what? No, that's not it at all. I am announcing that we will be having a band meeting. I already spoke with Alois and Silvia beforehand."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?!" I started to demand.

"I called you five minutes ago!" She exclaimed, "But you didn't answer me!"

"I had my phone turned down." I said, relying on the first lie that came to mind.

"I thought so." She hummed, "Don't forget about the meeting. I'll see you then!" After we said our parting words I hung up my phone. During that time Sebastian had found a bottle of his cologne, and once he used it the scent of our actions was covered.

"What did you manager want?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"She told me that she's holding a meeting for my band." I began to sigh, "And if I remember anything from the previous attempts, things are sure to get interesting."

...

Ooooooh yeeeeah, I remember what I was suppose to do now. God, that was driving me crazy! Like, I knew I was suppose to do something, but could remember what it was. It was the star like thingies. What are they called again...? Astrids? I don't remember anymore; anyway...

* That's my actual wallpaper for my laptop and my iPod. It's so cute! Everyone's holding their flags, they're all very spectacular. It's beautiful. If there was anyway I could show you I'd do it in a heart beat.

* That's a quote from a yaoi OVA. Who knows where that came from.

There were references in this chapter. Do you know where ALL the references came from? I'm sure I don't have a lot. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my kitties! I am back with a new update for this chapter! I don't know if this'll be a short chapter or long but it's a chapter at least, so I hope you enjoy it!

Please don't forget to leave this a review, otherwise it is never getting updated again! 0.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, the wonderful and magnificent Yana Toboso does.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and I ended up watching a yaoi anime called "Dramatical Murder" off of youtube until it was time to get off the bus. Now for the most part, animes are usually created off of manga, but this isn't the case with Dramatical Murder. It's based off of a game, and I was very excited when I discovered the anime had the same voice actors from the game.<p>

"I cannot believe you locked us away like that!" Alois yelled at me for the umpteenth time, by this point my response was nothing but a bored expression on my face and crossed arms.

"We were going to come out eventually."

"Why did you lie to me?!"

"So you could get out of my hair for once." We were sitting on a bench, underneath many trees. The summer breeze brushed against our shaded bodies. My body decided that this would be the right time to have a cigarette. Alois and his obnoxious boyfriend had established a rule in which no one was allowed to smoke on the bus. Ever.

"Put that away Ciel." He said as I brought the pack of my favorite brand, Camel Crush from out of my pocket, "Now's not the time."

"When will there ever be a time?!" I snapped at him, "You always stomp out my cigarette before a show."

"Because smoking inside a non smoking area is illegal." He replied in monotone.

"I can't smoke when we're on the bus!"

"Because I can't stand the stench."

"I'm outside! There's no one to stop me from having a bloody smoke right now! So if I want one, I'll take one!" I glared at him as I lit my cigarette. He never was a smoker to begin with, he'll never understand the torture it truly is to not have a cigarette. The antagonizing crave I have for nicotine cigarettes provide.

"Guten morgen!" The sound of another language stopped our little banter from continuing.

"Guten morgen Hexe." Alois replied as our bass guitarist Sieglinde, or "Hexe" as she prefers to be called walked towards us from the bus.

"Guten morgen taiyou ga-" I began to say, a smile presented on my lips.

"No." The blond vocalist shot down my will to continue, causing my smile to vanish and once again resumed to its pouting feature. "She was only greeting us in her language. That's not an excuse to start singing Japanese." He had his hand covering in his nose, preventing my desire of blowing a well deserved puff of smoke directly at his face. It was almost as if he knew I would do that. "Speaking of which, it isn't morning anymore Hexe!"

"It is for me." Her black hair was down, and it reached just so the tips could brush against her back. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark pants, back combat boots, just like the rest of us.

"Man, what crawled up your ass and died today anyway?" I asked while inhaling another drag.

"His vagina." Sieglinde replied with a coy expression on her face. She was sitting next to me on our booth and as we waited for the rest of the team to arrive, we continued to chat to pass the time.

"Oh hahaha." Alois replied with an irritated chuckle, "You're so funny!"

"Do you mind if I steal a smoke?" She asked, pointing to my blue and black container.

"No, not at all." I said with a smile, "Here, I'll even light it for you." By this point she had the cigarette placed in between her lips.

"Danke." After inhaling her first intake of her cigarette, our bass guitarist sighed. I could tell the nicotine was already relaxing her.

"Gern geschehen." I replied, blowing out my last puff before stomping the butt out. The girl with piercing green eyes nodded in approval over what little German I had learned.

"You two are going to die of cancer if you keep that up!" As I reached for another white cigarette I could hear the sour grouch next to me hissing directly at us both.

"And you're going to die of AIDs." Sieglinde snapped back. Oh boy, here we go again...

"Go bend your feet you stupid witch!"

"I hope your lover kills you!" She spat, hissing at the blonde. Now, before you start pointing fingers at us, and decide to hate on us because of this feud; let me be the one to explain. It did not start out like this I assure you. Sieglinde didn't just show up one day and destroy something, making her responsible for paying for the damage. That didn't happen at all, we were all willing to start our band, which we named "The Ghosts of Your Past".

Here's how it all began, one day Alois and I were in Germany because we heard rumors of a bass player roaming these parts. We had each saved up for these tickets, and the locals were understanding when we tried to explain our situation and they took us to the woods where Hexe lived. When we arrived at her home we were relieved that she learned English and was willing to speak with us. She told us that all of her life she had wanted nothing more than to see the outside world. Shortly after we made a deal and our band was almost complete, now all we needed was a drummer to make this band whole. This isn't the part that made Alois and Sieglinde hate each other though, at the time my childhood friend, McMillan, was stubbornly refusing to join Alois and I. I knew that he could play the drums, he had been doing so at a very young age, it was only the thought of performing in front of others that mortified him.

After a long discussion I had with him about becoming a member he finally caved in and our band was complete. Hexe was now in America living with Alois and I in our apartment, and about once a week we would all meet and practice. We kept this pattern for months and it worked out in our favor. Until the night that changed everything occurred. McMillan came over to our place, right on time as usual, and we were about to leave so we could go to the local studio.

"Have you guys seen my guitar?" That's when it all began.

"No Hexe, I haven't seen it!" Alois said, I remember the impatient look he had on his face. "I think you left it in the studio."

"Then Ciel's aunt would have brought it back! Und besides! I know I had it with me when we left!"

"Well then if you can't find it here where else could it be?!" This argument was completely Alois and Hexe. Neither McMillan or I spoke during the entire ordeal.

"Guitars don't walk out by themselves you dummkopf!"

"Well maybe they do! I know that if I had to deal with someone as obnoxious as you I would have walked off ages ago!" I remember that she gasped, and proceeded to throw the closest book she had towards him.

Long story short, Alois still hasn't apologized for the words he said. Her missing guitar ended up being in his closet, and yet he still refuses to explain how it got there in the first place. But if something doesn't change between them soon, this band would be done before it had a chance.

"Hey McMillan!" I could see the final member of our team catch up to us, "Any news?"

"Your aunt will be here at any moment." He replied, out of all of us he was the one who took the longest to convince. He wore his glasses until he got contacts last years, his hair is still orange but it now stays as a short Mohawk, with bangs across his forehead, and the rest was left untouched.

"That's great kid." I said sarcastically, "Would you like a drag?"

"Oh, no, I'm good man, thanks. And would you please stop calling me kid?" By this point all four of us were seated on the bench, there was no room left for anyone to move even if they tried. "I'm the same age as you!"

"Suit yourself." I mumbled, "But I'm still going to call you kid. I could give you a worse name you know."

"Yeah I know." McMillan groaned just as the sound of heels clicked towards us.

"Good evening my darlings!" Dressed in heels of red, a skirt of red, and a somewhat casual shirt of red my aunt appeared in front of us. "It's time for the meeting so you all should know what that means."

"Ja." Hexe said with disappointment lingering onto her voice as he blew out her last puff of smoke before stomping it into obliteration.

"Ciel." My manager snipped, "Stamp it out or be removed from the bench."

"You don't need to tell me twice, sweetheart." I growled, "But last time I checked we were in America." I did do as she requested, destroying my half used cigarette to please the ones that were around me.

"Fantastic." She said as she clapped her hands once, "Alright then, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

"Oh please do." I sighed, "Miss manager of the gods."

"No, that would be the other band's manger. According to what your diary said."

"Aunt Red!" I hissed, "Would you please stop this and just continue with our meeting?"

"Clearly you don't know us at all." Hexe muttered next to me.

"How wonderful, I find it hilarious that embarrassment is the only thing I need to get him to acknowledge me as his aunt."

"Yes, haha. Very funny." I said, crossing my arms in anger.

"Now, let's truly begin." She said, moving scattered strands of her red hair out of her face. "I would like to start this meeting out by congratulating you on you hard work and your efforts for making this band a success. Your dedication has certainly paid off."

"That's what I like to hear!" Alois chimed enthusiastically.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Red?" McMillan asked.

"Our popularity has skyrocketed ever since we started this tour." Everyone sitting on the bench was very ecstatic to hear about the news. "Now just because we're on tour does not mean that you have other responsibilities to do."

"I understand." I said willingly, "What will you have us do? Interviews?"

"No Ciel." My aunt said, "That won't be until the end of the tour.

"International performances?!" Our bass guitarist gasped, "Does this mean we'll be performing in Europe? Are we going to Germany?"

"No Sieglinde." She sighed, "Well, actually I'm not sure. I am aware that we will be touring in different countries, but those countries have not been decided yet."

"Oh..."

"Does anyone have anymore guesses?" After a few minutes of having four adults sitting clueless on a wooden bench Angela finally caved. "I just got off the phone a little while ago, and" by this time she was pausing her sentences trying to see if we could magically read her mind and figure out what she was saying. "We are going to have our first photo shoot as a band." Once she said those words I could literally feel my jaw dropping towards the stoned ground.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I said, she nodded.

"Wunderbar!" Hexe declared with joy, we had all jumped out of our spots celebrating over our news with excited jumps and cheers.

"This calls for a celebration!" McMillan declared, "When's the shoot?"

"It's a few days away." Angelina said, "I managed to get time with photographers who's clientele are world renowned musicians."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Hexe squealed, "McMillan, am I dreaming right now? Or is this really happening?!"

"It's really happening." He said with a smile.

"Do you think we'll be able to see other musicians?" Alois asked.

"We won't know until we arrive at his studios." My aunt said with a smile, "And that is really all I have time to say. I am afraid I have manager tasks that I must accomplish. Have a great night everyone, I'll see you all at the hotel tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" We all said in unison, well except who said, "Guten nacht!"

"I can't believe this!" Hexe continued to squeal. In the midst of her excitement she jumped into the arms of McMillan and gave him the most enthusiastic hug I have ever seen.

"I know!" Alois said, "Wait until Claude hears about this!"

"Wait until I tell Sebastian about this." I guess no one heard me nor the words that passed through my lips. I suppose that it truly didn't matter whether they heard me or not by this point. At this very moment in time we were still in our excited group of four, we were running as fast as our legs could take us to the tour bus so we could tell the other band our amazing news.

* * *

><p>* Do you know the song Ciel briefly sang? Take your guesses in the reviews if you're bold, or send me a private message if you think you know what it is. NO CHEATING! The winner shall receive a prize, but I'm not sure what that'll be yet. :3<p>

I hope you liked the chapter, I'm planing on writing some smut in the next chapter to make it more interesting. And I'd also like to inform you all that I'll be dedicating more time into rewriting my older stories. I know that they have errors that I need to fix but haven't had time to do so yet. .-.

Also, before I depart I must ask you to check out author 27MilestoGo 's channel. We just updated another chapter for our story, "Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride" I'm sure you will not be disappointed. :)

In short/summary:

The first person to guess the song Ciel sang, and guess correctly shall receive a prize. NO CHEATING!

I'll be spending most of my writing time fixing past fan fictions.

Check out Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride on 27MilestoGo 's channel right away!

Have a great day/night.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, I've actually been busy and I even thought of an idea for a new Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. :) I hope the length of this chapter makes the waiting worth while.

This chapter is dedicated to my English friend Beth. I hope this story updates when you're in church. XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the spot where the bus was originally parked, we discovered that the bus was no longer there and gone from sight. Naturally Hexe blamed Alois for the vehicle's disappearance, and once I started to tease him my blonde comrade flipped us off in return. He spouted out every profanity his mind could think of, and then some; <em>how mature...<em>. By the time Alois had calmed down long enough to call my aunt, she informed us that the other band did not want to wait on us and simply went to our hotel without us. Just as she said that I got a text from Sebastian, saying the same thing my aunt had told me and that we were going to be roommates.

"So where is the hotel again?" I asked, my aunt was still on the other end of the line.

"Oh my darling dear, it's only a block away! All you have to do is walk to the lamp post, do you see it?"

"Which one?" I told her, "There are multiple ones over here!"

"The one closest to where the bus was, love. It should be the only one not lit." My eyes scan across the area until what she told me comes into my sight. "Okay, I see it. Now what?"

"Walk towards it, all of you." She quit speaking, signaling us to go to the unlit post. I repeated my question. "Just walk straight." She explained, "The only turn you need to take will be to walk into the hotel, which should be on your right."

"Got it." I said, just before I hung up my aunt parted with a rather loud "hugs and smooches!" which always made me cringe. My band mates beside me all began to snicker, to which I replied with a loud remark of. "Oh, bite me!"

"Give me an arm, a leg, or any flesh in general and I will bite it." I heard Alois say into my ear.

"Just wait until Sebastian hears about this!" I said as I brought my phone into my grasp, "I'm sure he has a jealous side that would kill if it was ever woken."

"Go ahead." The vocalist said with a laugh, "I know in my heart that Claude will protect me." As we continued to walk down the streets Alois placed his hands over his heart, spewing out his love. "I am his dearest spider after all."

"Mein Gott..." Hexe muttered under her breath.

"You can say that again..." McMillan responded with a sigh.

"Mein Gott..." Hexe said once more, making everyone but Alois chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" The blonde asked.

"Nothing." I said to him in a taunting like purr.

"No, come on! Tell me why you're laughing!" He began to demand.

"Nein." The "witch" with green eyes said.

"Why not?!"

"Because I find it amusing to watch you struggle." A coy smile passed through her lips as her words were spoken like ice.

"You think you're so tough." McMillan said, "I could translate what she said for you if ya want."

"I would love nothing more but that!" Alois said, "What did she say?!"

"¡No!" Our drummer responded, completely aware that this was not the translation Alois was after.

"You guys suck.." Alois said.

"Und you blow." Hexe replied, keeping the conversation focused on teasing Alois as we continued to walk towards the hotel.

...

By the time we made it to the Hotel, I was comforted by the sight of seeing Sebastian. He was leaning against the wall, passing the time by smoking a cigarette.

"You see, even Sebastian smokes too~." I nudged Alois's arm as I said my sentence. "It's so hot."

"Oh, bite me!" Like a small child, the blonde said with a large pout on his face.

"Give me an arm, a leg, or any flesh in general and I'll bite it." I said to the blonde in the same manner he said towards me.

"Oh haha. You're so funny." Alois sarcastically replied to my copied comment, "You should've been a comedian instead."

"I bet you'd be on Comedy Central by now!" McMillan said.

"Twice! I'd definitely watch your shows." Hexe added.

"What's all the commotion about?" Sebastian said, his head was turned towards us, his lit cigarette delicately balanced between his fingers.

"Ciel's going to leave the band to become a comedian for Comedy Central. His catchphrase will be 'Hugs and Smooches'!" Alois chimed.

"...¿Que?" Sebastian said, his eyes staring at the blonde who said it.

"We'll leave Ciel to fill you in!" My band mates shoved me into the direction of my lover before running inside to the sanctuary of the Hotel.

"Well." the demon began to say, "Start talking. When's your debut?"

"Never." I replied as I took the lit cigarette from his hand and took a long drag. "Here's the thing. You guys left while we were in a meeting, we walked from there to here. Stuff was said, nothing was meant from those words, it was just friends making a moment out of a stroll."

"I see." Sebastian replied, placing the soul of his boot against the wall, "Help yourself to my last cigarette."

"I'll get you more." I said, taking another breath of smoke, "Though it's not as satisfying as what I originally had in mind."

"Oh?" I could see that a smirk had appeared on to his face, his eyes began to light up in amusement, "Please, don't feel the need to hesitate. Do tell."

"Come closer and I'll tell ya." He did what he was told, his head now inches from my own. I took another long drag from his cigarette, then slammed my lips onto his. The second his mouth opened I blew the smoke from my mouth to his. I could hear the sound of delighted groans fill my ears, my knees began to grow weak from the pleasure we were receiving. The next thing I knew I had my back shoved against the wall with a harsh thud, a soft grunt left me, Sebastian's body was on top of me with his eyes piercing into my gaze.

"My, my, my, what is this?" He purred into my ears as he took over the dominate role and pressed his hand firmly against my groin, "Is someone having a good time?" My body curved to the sensation of his touch, a soft moan escaped my lips as he began to move his hand up and down, I could care less if anyone saw or heard us, I felt like my body could melt away from nothing but his touch. Suddenly, the air around us started to get colder, the wind was beginning to make a more noticeable appearance, and the sound of thunder rang into our ears. Glimpses of lightning were caught from the corner of my eyes. A smirk soon appeared on Sebastian's face, the rain is almost upon us.

"Let's go inside." I said between my panting breaths, "And I'll show you how much of a good time I'm having." Satisfied by my choice of words, Sebastian chuckled while taking my hand, and dragged me inside the building. When we entered the hotel I didn't have much time to see the overall scenery. I could make out the colour white though, along with the light flowers inside dark gray vases. I could still see that our bands were in sight, socializing in the lobby.

"Hold on! This looks promising!" I whispered behind Sebastian's ear and hid behind the columns closest to them.

"I still think the whole 'roommate' arrangement was rigged!" McMillan declared, sitting next to Hexe on the lobby couch. His face was beaming with embarrassment.

"It's not rigged at all!" Alois said, "It wasn't even an arrangement, we're sleeping with our lovers!"

"But Hexe and I aren't lovers!"

"Hey, let's go already." Sebastian muttered, when he squeezed my arse I had a hard time refusing his request. Our hands intertwined once again as we snuck away from our colleagues and rushed towards the lift.

"You're gonna love our room number." Sebastian said as he pressed the button to our floor, the number six was illuminated and the doors were sealed.

"Oh, I am?" I replied in a taunting chuckle, sneaking close behind him, and pressed my hand against his groin. "It seems I'm not the only eager one here." As my hand pressed harder on the material on his pants, I could see Sebastian would most like pounce at any moment, regardless of where we are.

"Stop." He said, "Or I'll fuck you where we stand."

"Is that a threat? Or a very tempting promise?" As I said those ever so tempting words I gave his manhood a good squeeze. I could tell he was going to press the emergency button just by the way his body reacted to my touch, I knew he wanted to do so desperately. Both of my hands came to play for this occasion. But just as Sebastian was about to give in to my temptation, the lift stopped moving. I knew that my moment to be a seme was over, Sebastian regained that position when he had my back in his arms, and lifted me up with his foot until my entire body was in his arms. When the door opened, I was relieved to find that empty halls greeted us as Sebastian ran towards our room. The various room numbers passed through my eyesight as Sebastian continued to run down the quiet halls, my lips showered his neck with licks and bites.

_660...662...664... Boy, do you think these hotels can get any more rooms? _My thoughts came to an abrupt halt once Sebastian placed me back to the ground so he could get out our room key.

"Wait, you must be joking! Tell me you did not get us-" before I could complete my sentence, I heard the sound of the door being unlocked. I turned towards Sebastian, who had a smug look on his face.

"Room six sixty-six." He purred, grasping onto my arm as he pulled me into the darkness. "A room suited for a demon."

"Oh God Sebastian, you're amazing!" I moaned in pure ecstasy as my demon began to shower my neck with kisses. I could imagine that getting this room was no simple task. I could picture the scenario perfectly. The entire band of "Angel's Desires" fighting for this room, probably scaring the poor clerk working at the front desk. The phrase, "I need that room! No, I need that room!" continued to play through my head.

"So, let me get this straight." The dark voice of an angel in disguise snapped me back to reality. "You actually wanted to delay this so you could hear your drummer complain? Am I really that unimportant to you?" I could tell by how his voice resonated into my ear that I would be in for a night of fun.

"Oh no, my darling, you're my world and more."

"Then why did you proceed to stop?" Before I could answer his question, I was silenced by his teeth sinking deep into my flesh.

"Oh God..." My back curved against the cold wall, my head turned to the other direction, indescribable pleasure ran down my body. I could no longer feel the tips of my fingers when I felt the sensation of Sebastian licking my wound overpowered me.

"Plead all you'd like, but there is no God to rescue you tonight."

"Oh..." My eyes were in a daze, lust had taken over my entire being, the entire need of wanting to ravished became my only desire. I wrapped my arms around my partner, pulling him into a kiss. The moment our mouths opened, and tongues collided, the only thought that ran into my mind was how sweet Sebastian tasted. I could hear him groaning out soft hums, occasionally he would wrap his lips around my muscle, sucking for only a few short moments. _God he is such a tease! _

"Sebastian..." I broke free from our attachment just to moan out his name. When I told him to stop teasing me he only responded with a mere chuckle, picked me up by my hips, and threw me onto the bed. Before I became aware of what was happening, I found myself being kissed by him again. His hand had found its way underneath my shirt and I could feel his warmth spreading across my body.

"The window's open." He whispered into my ear, automatically my attention fell upon the window on the other side of the room. He was right, the blinds were left up, the spectacular sight of lightning strikes flashed across the glass.

"Nnm!" My eyes hid from the world temporarily. Sebastian had used this discovery to his advantage, he ran his silk like fingers across my chest, only fueling my desire for his touch. I sat up from the bed I was laying on, and as I began to remove my shirt I only imagined Sebastian was stare at me. As I threw my unneeded shirt across the room I couldn't help but feel the smirk that fell onto my lips. I proceeded to lean back against the headboard, craving to take matters into my own hands.

"Take off your shirt." I commanded, bringing my hands towards my excited nipples, "Or else I'll continue without you." I could hear a soft chuckle pass his throat before Sebastian straightened his body and removed the clothing that I said. I started to make my approach towards him, getting onto my knees so that I may push him down in a rather seductive manor. "Heed my every word, Sebastian." I began to purr directly into his ear, my body was now on top of his, "Because as of this moment, I am in charge." As I left hard kisses down his the side of his face, I could see that his body began to twitch.

"Your wish is my desire, my lord." He purred just as my lips made it to the center of his neck. I could feel his throat vibrating with every word that came from his lips. I chuckled at the choice of words he said to me, submitting to my desire for dominance. I ran my tongue across his neck, tasting the salt he had to offer from his flesh. His skin looked so ravishing in the darkness. I thought it was the finest shade of ivory, the perfect touch of porcelain.

"Ittadakimasu, Shieru!" I said in a tone no louder than a mutter as I sank my teeth into the center of his neck. I could only think of the high I was getting. The copper like taste of his blood seeped into my mouth, I could hear the profanity coming out of his mouth. I could not have been more satisfied at the moment.

"Did you have your fill, vampire?" He taunted, just as I was staring to kiss down his body.

"Of course not, my dear." I began to purr back to him, pressing my body against his as I said. "I can never get enough of you." I could hear his chuckles quite clear, and once again I found myself underneath his body. He wasted no time and began to kiss my neck, as those sinful lips of his trailed down my body I could only shudder. A loud moan escaped from my lips as his tongue ran across my nipples. I could feel my leg twitch each time his tongue ran over the excited bud.

"It seems I've found a weak spot." The demon purred in wild amusement, "I'm surprised that someone like yourself could have weaknesses." a soft "chi" escaped through my clenched teeth, his hands and arms soon swarmed around my body. "Now, I wonder what would happen if I did this." I watched him as he dipped his head downward, latching his mouth onto the sensitive area. I closed my eyes softly as I sighed in pleasure. Sebastian began to suck lightly, bringing his teeth down for an occasional bite. I continued to sigh until his name was the only sound I made. I ran my hands down his face as I stared into his glowing red eyes.

He had switched positions, he decided it was time to give my other nipple some of his attention. The eager mewls I was giving him fueled his very own desire. As he continued to kiss my chest I could feel his hand slither down my body, there was no denying it. The temperature of the room began to increase for me, the heightened sense of sinful pleasure excited my every being.

"Oh God Sebastian... Ah~!" I curved my back against the mattress, the rolls of thunder and crashes of lightning brushed against the glass window. I could hear Sebastian purring in delight, devouring my chest like a deranged animal.

"Tell me what you want, Ciel." He said before giving my chest a playful nip, "I'll do anything your heart desires."

"Sa..." I found myself covering my eyes with my arm, embarrassment flooded into my cheeks as I tried my hardest to say my command. "Suck my dick... That's an order!" I don't know why I felt the need to say it was an order, nor do I know why I emphasized it. All I know is that Sebastian had complied by stripping me of every clothing that I had on and gave me a quick passion filled kiss before lowering his body towards my cock. I had taken the liberty to rest against the headboard, the wood felt cold against my naked flesh and it caused me to shudder. I had my elbows underneath the pillows and they acted as the only thing that supported my weight. It didn't really matter though, because once Sebastian reached my cock he practically devoured it. He took me in whole, the sudden heat from his throat wanted me to cum so badly. I stifled a cry.

I could hear my lover chuckling once he heard my cries fill his ears. He had his eyes open the entire time and I could see his glowing contacts staring straight at me. It was almost as if they were burning into my soul.

"Ah, bloody hell!" I hissed in pleasure as his lips wrapped around me even tighter, feeling now would be a great time to bob his head. I nearly lost it, my arms couldn't hold me up anymore. And as I sank into the linens I could feel my mind drawing to a blank, spreading my legs apart, and pushed Sebastian's head down. I heard the sound of him groaning fill my ears after I heard him choking on me. I inhaled through clenched teeth as I ran my hands through my locks of damp hair. Whenever Sebastian sucked me off he would occasionally run his tongue over my overflowing tip. He had done this long enough for form a routine and one that I can easily follow.

"I love the way you taste, Ciel." The demon hummed, running his tongue from my base to my tip. I began to shudder profusely, feeling my release approaching and becoming disappointed from such a short amount of time.

"I'm almost there." I began to whine, "Just a few more sucks, a few quick pumps and I'll cum." This would have been the perfect time for Sebastian to stop, but I know that if I do I know what the outcome will be. I raise to my knees and make sure that Sebastian does not ruin my release. I move my body close to his face, my hands coil into the locks of his silk black hair, and as I hold him in place I thrust into his mouth. Many words of profanity slip out of me as I fuck his mouth with no mercy. When I look down I see that his eyes are closed, he's moaning like a little bitch, and it drives me mad. Every once in awhile he runs his tongue in a lazy matter until I reach the end of my limit and fill his mouth with my essence with a cracked groan.

"You liked that, didn't you?" I felt the rush of wanting to become a seme again as I said my question, I watched Sebastian nod. "I didn't hear you." I said in a harsher tone, ripping Sebastian off of my cock and making him raise to my level. "Did you like that?" His Adam's apple bobbed down as he finally swallowed my seed, he has a lustful daze in his eyes, and as he licked his lips clean he replied to me in the most seductive manor.

"I fuckin' loved it, master."

"Would you like to experience how that felt?"

"Very much so, master." I smirked as I grasped the hair on the back of his head.

"Then lay down." I commanded, pushing his head to face the wall, "And let your master show you how it's done." I could feel the excitement return to my member as Sebastian and I exchanged heated kisses. I could easily taste my seed counteract against the sweet taste of his tongue and it made me more eager to taste his. "I said lay down!" I barked, raising my hand so I could smack him across his face. His eyes were practically dancing in delight as I punished him. "Any longer and I'll just go to sleep. But don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you NEVER fix your little problem."

"Little?" Sebastian replied, scoffing in disbelief as we moved from the bed and changed positions. He was now sitting at the same spot I was at. "I assure you that this is anything but little."

"Oh shut it." I mumbled, sliding back onto the bed and crawling to the large bulge in his pants. I unfastened the button and zipper as quickly as I could, and as I pulled the remaining clothes down to his ankles Sebastian's dick was standing at full attention. "Wow, you really were enjoying yourself, weren't you?" I asked, running my index finger across his slit to collect a small sample. As I tasted what I grabbed I made sure that I had Sebastian's attention or else my over exaggeration of tasting his precum would be a complete and utter failure.

"Yes I was." Sebastian replied as he laid his head back, "I was really getting into hearing you enjoy yourself." I could feel myself getting flustered over his choice of words. No matter, I simply tried to brush it aside and grasped the base of his cock into my hands.

"It's so big." I said with a wide grin on my face, and as I licked his tip all over a light bulb idea went into my head. "Say, don't you wish I tits so I could fuck your gigantic cock another way?"

"Oh God no!" His voice sounded like it was cringing at the thought, and as I directed my attention back onto Sebastian's dick it actually started to get soft. _No no no no no! _Ran over and over in my thoughts, thankfully I was able to bring him back to an erection before it was too late. _My God that was such an idiotic question! I defiantly won't make that mistake again. _

I decided to just shut up and continue with what I was doing before the previous disaster started. I gave his head a quick kiss and followed with a few lazy licks across the slit. I saw his legs twitch and that encouraged me to go further. As soon as my lips parted I began to fill my mouth with his shaft. Already I began to feel my gag reflex kicking in, and I still had half to go. I placed my hand around the parts I couldn't fit down my throat and began to bob my head. I was concentrating on keeping my gag reflex down more than anything else, every once in awhile I could suck just the tiniest bit; which gave me a lewd moan as a reward.

"Ciel, bring your ass over here." He said just as I started to get into a pleasurable rhythm. But, I did what he said. Our stomachs now touched, but his crotch was still in front of my face and my ass was in front of his. I continued to suck him off like nothing was unusual. I could hear him moaning, his hands slithered their way up my ass and proceeded to massage them. I moaned in reply, sucking harder as I did so.

"Ah fuck!" Without warning his fingers slipped into my hole. They felt rough and dry, he didn't even bother using my precum as a lubricant. Bloody wanker...

"Move your hips for me, will ya?" I couldn't help myself but roll my eyes at him, his fingers were twisting and scissoring inside me. When I didn't move my hips on command he gave a swift slap across the arse. Another cry escaped from me. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Move your fucking hips." His words were cold like ice but I moved my hips anyway. His fingers started to become more slick as the pace increased.

"Oh God..." As I flipped my head back I rocked my hips, he was so close to my spot. I just know it... I bit my lips as much as I could, holding back the scream I had boiling inside me.

"I found it.." Sebastian began to purr, his fingers somehow found a way to go in deeper. "Now why don't you do me a favor and cum when I tell you to." My body was shuddering profusely. My lover had found the one spot that could tear me apart by the seams, and he was using that to his advantage.

"Ah! Oh God!" I clutched the fabric below me with a tight grip, pleasure was quickly overpowering me.

"There is no God." Sebastian had changed my position, I now had my back pressed firmly against his chest and his breath was going directly into my ear, "Only darkness and sin." His fingers rammed harder into me, my moans started to increase as much as the pleasure did. He continued to whisper lewd comments from that moment on, but my mind was too occupied to pay attention. I was too focused on the head pounding sensation that when his fingers twisted inside of me I had lost it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." His fingers were roughly yanked out, the comforter was now soiled with my semen. "I gave you one order and you screwed it up. Now what will I do with you?"

"Punish me." I moaned, "Make me pay for what I've done." The next thing I knew I had my face buried into the mattress Sebastian firmly told me to stay put and to not make a sound. I could hear the bed creak as he got up, he started pacing around the room; gathering items along the way.

"Keep your eyes shut!" He hissed, his voice was now very close to my ears. I nodded and sealed my eyes. He grasped me firmly by the wrist and dragged me off the bed. He placed a cloth over my eyes, I could feel the fabric act like a cooling factor for me. I moaned softly at the gentle touch, but I dare not open my eyes. We began to move and I had no idea where we were going. As I stumbled towards the unknown all I could think was this was my punishment but I had a feeling I was going to enjoy it.

"Ah, it's so cold..." We must be near the window, I could hear the sound of rain tapping against my ear. My body began to shudder as all the warmth from my upper body began to leave.

"Do you know what the French call an orgasm?" I shook my head, resting my head against the glass. "La petite morte... The little death..." Sebastian's hands wrapped around my neck as he said those words. Fortunately, I knew the song he was referring to and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Let's die a little.." He let me know that he was pleased with my knowledge for perverted songs by chuckling in approval. He pressed my body hard against the window as he forced his dick inside me. I wanted to scream, but before I could do so he proceeded to choke me. I couldn't think straight from the lack of air, my head began to grow faint.

"Oh fuck!" He started to ravish my body with his forceful thrusts, the sound of thunder roared into my ears, my breath started to fog the glass.

"You're really enjoying this." Sebastian purred, "Your ass is practically begging to be abused."

"Yes... Yes!" I moaned, "Abuse me, abuse me, I deserve it more than ever!"

"Yeah, keep talking like that." Sebastian demanded, "Let me know how much of a cock loving slut you really are. You love my cock, don't you."

"Oh God yes!" I cried, pressing my hands against the window so I could move my hips and meet his thrusts. "Keep fucking me, please! I need you so badly!"

"Hey, there's someone watching us..." He spoke directly into my ear, "They have their lights on, and I can see a figure staring directly out the window."

"Y-you're lying!"

"Am I? Why don't you see for yourself." He removed the blindfold from my eyes and he jerked my head to where he wanted me to see. There was indeed a light from building right next to us. I couldn't see that well because of the pouring rain, but I could see a figure staring directly at us, wondering what was going on.

"Why don't you say we give them a good view of the show." He lifted my leg high into the air and thrusted deeper inside me. I could feel the saliva that had built up inside my mouth run down the sides of my face.

"You fuckin' little whore!" He grasped the hairs on the back of my head and pulled harshly. I was going mad with pleasure, my body was shuddering profusely as I was ravished like a bitch in heat. "I felt your body twitch, you're getting turned on at the thought of being exposed.

"No! Y-you're wrong!"

"Am I?" He forced my head against the glass once again, "They're looking right at us Ciel. Why don't I fuck your tight ass harder and you can show them how much pleasure I'm bringing you." His thrusts began to turn animalistic and unpredictable.

"N-no!" I demanded, "Ah! T-take me back to the bed! Fuck me into the mattress! I want your dick to fuck me so hard that I can't stand for the rest of the tour!" I sucked air through clenched teeth, wrapping my walls tighter around him as his hands returned to my neck. "Oh baby please! Please Sebastian! I know you're almost there and I want it! I want every drop of your cum! Cum all over my face! I want your hot seed all over me, I want it to drench my every feature. Give it to me!" I repeated my last sentence over and over as he continued to fuck me harder and rougher. As I said my request one last time I added the words "now please?!" and that really seemed to set him over the edge.

He wrapped his arms around me and slammed me onto his dick before moving towards the bed once more. I groaned at the rough treatment he was giving me and I hissed when he threw me off his body and onto the mattress. His hand was wrapped tightly around his shaft, quickly jerking himself off towards a finish.

"Tsss, yesss~!" I purred, "That's right baby, give it to me. Shower my face with your hot jizz." He had his eyes closed and he bucked his hips harshly. I too began to play with myself, finding this moment too pleasurable to pass up. "Oh Sebastian, aah, mmm! Fuck! That's so hot. Move your hips faster for me, I want to see you fuck your hand like you fucked me." I brought my free hand towards my chest and started to pluck one of my nipples. "Oh~ Sebastian! You drive me crazy! I'm going mad! Save me from my insanity! Tss oooh!" I watched him and his body began to twitch and his breathing grew more and more rapid. "Come on, Sebastian. Fuck me, harder... Harder... Harder... Harder... HARDER!" He was pumping faster every time I said "Harder". It wasn't until I ran my tongue across his slit when his body decided to cave and burst. Loud moans filled the dark room as we both came. Lightning crashed against our view, turning our bodies into silhouettes for just a moment.

I could feel his cum dripping off my face, my head was fogged with pleasure as my brain thumped against my skull from such a high. I sat on the mattress, my limbs had grown weary and I found myself having a difficult time trying to balance. My body was desperately trying to catch its breath, I was panting quite harshly as I did so. I looked towards my palm and saw that it was soiled. Now this certainly won't do. I brought my fingers towards my head, and as I tried to collect what I had on my I made sure I had Sebastian's eyes focused on me. When I brought my trembling fingertips to my lips there was a sample of our semen mixed together as one. I parted my mouth, sticking out my tongue to lick away the mess that we created and deem myself clean once again.

"Mmm, oishii!"

* * *

><p>Hello again! I have my fan fiction version of Sebastian and Ciel here with me and I have a little surprise for them! Hello boys, excellent acting as usual.<p>

Sebastian: Why thank you.

Ciel: It could have been better.

Me: *coughs* Anyway, I have the ideas for the next chapter with me, care to get a glimpse?

*Sebastian and Ciel nod and read the paper*

Ciel: No. No, no, no, bloody hell no! I refuse to wear that! Even if it's for a photo shoot!

Sebastian: Come now Ciel you need to lighten up. This looks like fun! Besides, you really don't have a choice...

Ciel: Yeah... For you and every one else... *Sighs* Lets just get this damn thing over with. And what a stupid name for a studio!

Sebastian: Now that was a bit harsh, I happen to really like the name.

Thank you Sebastian! Stay tuned in the next chapter to find out why Ciel's pissed!


	16. Chapter 16

The sun rose early the next morning, last night's storm had passed and drops managed to fall from the window. My body was slowly shifting from it's state of subconsciousness. It was still fogged and it was calling me to go back towards my slumber. A groan left my body as it shifted to find some comfort. I really hope Sebastian isn't awake yet.

"Good morning." I heard my partner say to me.

"Morning..." I groaned. _Fucking bollocks..._

"I was just about to order some breakfast, is there anything you'd like?"

"Why yes." I said as I sat up, I could see the marks Sebastian left for me as I looked down. _Damn, I never imagined they could be this purple.. My wardrobe better be able to cover this up... _"I haven't had a proper English breakfast in ages. I'll have that if you don't mind."

"Gotcha." Sebastian said as he picked up the telephone, only to hang it up once my request ran in his head. "Wait... What the hell is proper English breakfast?"

"Seriously?" I asked, amazed by the dumbfounded look on Sebastian's face. "It's bacon, fried mushrooms, black pudding, tomato, beans, toast and sausages."

"Alright..." The demon said and once again picked up the phone. He hung up moments later.

"What now?!" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What the fuck it black pudding?!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me, Sebastian! What do they feed you Americans?!" I sighed in irritation as I got out of bed and literally stomped my way towards the phone. "Just let me do it!" I pressed 1 and brought the device to my ear, I only had to wait a few seconds before the receptionist answered the phone.

"Good morning! How may I help you today?" Her voice sounded very cheerful and vibrant as she answered my call.

"Ello love~." I said with a cheery attitude that had Sebastian widen his eyes in shock. "I just want to order some room service."

"Oh, alright. Please hold while I transfer you to the kitchen."

"You're a saint, cheerio then." When I looked over my shoulder I could plainly see Sebastian was still shocked over how I was interacting with the staff. "Don't look so daft." I said with a slight purr, "This is only natural for us Brits."

"Hello, this is the head chef. What can I cook for you this morning?" A man's voice, that appears to be in it's 20s, answered ten seconds later.

"Hello mate." I said, sitting back down on the bed, "How well do you know English meals?"

"I studied abroad in London while I was in college." He said.

"So you're familiar with English breakfasts then?" I asked.

"Quite." He replied.

"How grand! Then I'll take a proper English breakfast!"

"Will that be all?" The chef asked.

"Not quite." I told him, "There's an American here too and he hasn't ordered yet."

"Just tell him I want biscuits and gravy." Sebastian replied, he had gotten up moments ago and was about to step into the shower.

"You want... What?!" I could see Sebastian turn around with a smile on his face. He quickly walked to my side and took the phone from me.

"This is the American." He said, "I'd like to have biscuits and gravy please. Oh, and could I get some scrambled eggs with those?" There was a pause, I'm guessing the chef was replying to Sebastian. "Room six sixty-six... Alright, have a good one." As he hung up the phone I was still baffled by what Sebastian had ordered. _Biscuits... With gravy?!_

"Oy! You still have some explaining to do!" I yelled as I saw Sebastian get distracted and walk into the bathroom.

"If you come in here I'll explain it to you." Sebastian had already started the water so I huffed and quickly followed him. The shower we had was brief since we did not know when the food was going to arrive. Sebastian did explain to me what American biscuits were, I made sure that he waited until we were both dressed. It wasn't until he showed me a picture of them from his phone 'til I became mortified.

"Those are scones!" I declared after unleashing a loud gasp. I literally grabbed his cellphone right out of his hands. "Who puts gravy on scones?! That's disgusting!"

"Ciel, those are not scones. Those are biscuits." He explained calmly, but I will not tolerate another moment of it.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know what scones are?! I lived in England my entire life, sir, I grew up on scones! My mum made scones every Friday morning, so I know exactly what they look like! Those are scones!" I was pacing back and forth from wall to wall, trying to cool my mind down so my stomach doesn't get upset. "You Americans really do sicken me with your atrocious meal combinations."

"For the last time, those are biscuits. American scones are shaped like pyramids, in case you didn't know. So I say again, what I showed you are biscuits." Sebastian said, it was clear that he was starting to get agitated. "You'll see what I mean once the food gets here." Almost as if on cue there's a knock on our door. "Speaking of which..." He said as he walked to the door, I had taken the liberty of sitting down onto the bed and started the telly. I was flipping the limited channels that was offered. "See Ciel look, biscuits and gravy." I turn my head towards Sebastian's tray. I saw two scones drowned, literally drowned, with white gravy. Little brown bumps were there as well.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, I pointed to the bumps with my nose already starting to scrunch up.

"I told you it's biscuits and gravy, the brown stuff is sausage." He said, "It's typically accompanied with coffee."

"Just give me my breakfast so I can... Bloody hell I almost forgot my tea!" I set my unopened food on the dresser to my side and ran towards the styrofoam cups, "That is literally the best part!" There was a small tray that sat right on top of the microwave that contained some coffee, tea, sugar, creamer, and...half and half? _What the bloody hell is that_? "Weak... Weak... Weak... I swear if Alois had a vagina that is what it'll taste like." I was looking at what the hotel provided for tea and I was not amused. I heaved a heavy sigh. "I have better tea in my other clothes anyway."

"Wait what?!" I heard Sebastian choke on his food and coughing too, but I chose to ignored it. "Did you say you brought tea with you?"

"Yeah... Why, don't you?" I only had a small box of Earl Gray with me. Once I grabbed my tea I went back to the microwave to grab a cup, filled it water in the bathroom sink, and heated it up until it started boil.

"Um, no!" Sebastian gave me the "Are you stupid?!" Face just as my tea was ready to my standards.

"But Sebastian you have not lived until you had a cup of proper Earl Gray tea!" I had started eating and it tasted just like my childhood back in England.

"Perhaps if you eat fast enough I'll try a cup." I chuckled at his remark and we continued to eat in silence, which is fine for me. It wasn't too long until my phone began to ring, I had just swallowed the rest of my black pudding when the device lit up. "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone; it was Madam Red.

"Well hello my darling nephew!" She said in a cheerful tone, "I trust you slept well."

"Naturally." I said as I took another bite, "Did you know that Americans smother scones with gravy?!"

"Are you implying about biscuits and gravy?" She asked, "Is that what Sebastian's eating? It wouldn't surprise me since that's his favourite.."

"Is there a reason you called?" I was already starting to get annoyed, my body literally losing it's patience.

"Yes, the photographer called. He said that he had a band cancel their session today so we took their spot! Isn't that wonderful darling? Plus, Angel's Desire's photo shoot is today as well so that means tomorrow is a free day!"

"You're kidding!" I said, setting my finished plate to the side.

"Of course I am, we can never be blessed enough to have two days off in a week. Not in this business I'm afraid, too much stuff to be done. So make sure to be on the bus by 13:00alright? I have a few things to attend to so I will see you then. Oh, and before I forget I gave something to Sebastian earlier last night. Make sure you wear it, it's for the shoot. Smooches!"

"Um... Yeah..." When I hung up my face was flushed, I couldn't stand to look in any direction other than down.

"What did she want?" Sebastian said like he was expecting her to call.

"Some band cancelled their Idol-eyez session today, so my band got their spot." I said with a smile on my face.

"That's awesome, we'll be in the studio together. Bus time?"

"1pm." I said, "Plenty of time for another round. Wouldn't you agree?"

...

Narrator's POV

By the time the clock struck one, the bus was on the move. Sebastian and Ciel were the last ones to arrive, but that didn't really matter since everyone had love in their eyes. I guess it was easy to predict what happened last night. The ukes were sitting in their seme's laps, the tsundere know as Ciel was openly embracing Sebastian, even McMillian and Hexe were acting all happy-go-lucky.

'Did they hook up?!' Ciel wondered once he saw how close the two had become. 'Why McMillian you sly fox!' At that moment, McMillian's face turned to a deeper shade of red, it was as if the drummer was reading Ciel's thoughts and was becoming flustered by it. 'Hahahaha, how kawaii.'

"By the way, Sebastian." Ciel hummed in amusement. "Madam Red informed me that you have something for me, apparently it's for the photoshoot."

"Ah yes." Sebastian said, a smirk formed onto his lips. "How could I possibly forget that. I shall give it to you before we get off."

"Alright..." The other said hesitantly, he had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Oy Ciel!" Alois said as a way to beckon the young guitarist.

"What do you want now?" The male asked as he sat next to his colleague.

"Loan me a fiver would you?" The blonde asked. "Claude and I had a bet, you see. And along with fucking me to oblivion, I had to pay for his services."

"In your dreams, you twit." Ciel said, "There's no bloody way in hell that is give you a fiver for that."

"What the hell is a fiver?" Sebastian asked as he whispered into Ciel's ear.

"It's five pounds." He explained. "If you translate it to American English, he simply asked for five bucks."

"I see, then why not ask for a five then? Since we are in America." Ciel chose to ignore that question. He simply shifted his head to the side as he continued his conversation with Alois.

"Anyway, did you see what the hotel tried to pass off as tea?!" He shrieked.

"I know, I couldn't believe me eyes!" Ciel explained, "I told Sebastian if you had a pussy that's what it would taste like."

"Pretty much..." The blonde said, they both shared a soft laugh.

'I should have tried that tea...' Ran through Claude's mind as he heard the two lads talk.

"You know, I am so glad that I brought my own tea!" Ciel said enthusiastically. Alois agreed and added his own comment about being grateful for supplying his own tea. The two continued to socialise until the bus came to a halt.

...

"Greetings! Welcome to Idol-eyez!" A very enthusiastic secretary said as the two groups, Madam Red, and Elizabeth walked into the studio lobby. "Please have a seat, the photographer is still working on his shoot." They nodded and took their seats on the surprising comfortable red chairs. The large group didn't talk much during their wait, they were too occupied with surveying their surroundings.

'Whoever the photographer is... They sure do like the colour red...' Ran through Ciel's mind. The walls around them were a light gray, the blinds were red, all of the furniture was red, everything expect for the walls and carpet were the color red.

"Come on now Ciel." Sebastian said, "Your aunt said it was important to the shoot."

"For the last time Sebastian, no!" Ciel growled as his eyes glared at the times that were clutched in Sebastian's hand. a simple black collar, frilly cat ears, and a black tail.

"But what if I want you to wear it. Will you do it if pleases me?" The dark haired man purred.

"No!" The other shouted, "That is disgraceful! What else do you want me to do?! Do you wish to have me rub my face next to your arm?! And say "I'm your little koneko desu, nya~!"? Will THAT please you?!"

"It would, actually." Sebastian said, nodding his head at the images that flowed into his head.

"God, I can't BELIVE YOU!"

"Excuse me, would you please keep your voice down." The secretary said, her index finger pressed against her cherry red lips. "If you feel the need to yell, please take that outside. Thank you." The embarrassed Brit sank into his seat, his mind was too frazzled that the did not notice that Sebastian had placed the cat ears on his head. It was only until he had calmed down a couple minutes later, that he realized what had happened.

"Go die thousand deaths and then perish in the flames of Hell." He growled before throwing the ears off of his head.

"How childish." Madam Red sighed, her red eyes followed her nephew's movements to retrieve the fallen ears. "I had only meant for it to be a joke, I didn't not expect you to take it that seriously."

"Nor did I." Sebastian said, "But I did enjoy seeing Ciel throw his fit. He reminded me of a child, an adorable child. Ow!" Ciel threw the object at him, smacking him straight across the chest.

"I just noticed something." Ciel muttered, quickly trying to change the subject as he plopped back in his seat. He looked towards Sebastian, the other guitarist looked towards him.

"What is it?" The male asked.

"You guys don't have a make up artist..." Sure enough, the only one that handled with make up professionally was Elizabeth. The blonde on Ciel's mind was sitting on the opposite side of the room, there was a rack with his band's outfits right beside her. "Don't tell me that you do your own makeup."

"Oh God no!" Sebastian thought, shaking his head at the very idea. "Oh no, no, no. Travis here is the one that does our make up you see." I turn my head towards Travls, an obvious smirk was pressed against his face. His eyes were closed, and my ears were filled with the sound of his scoff. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. He even went to study cosmetology before Angel's Desires took off."

"Oh... I see now!" The blue haired Brit said as he sat further into his seat. 'Why did I not know that?'

"I'm surprised you didn't know that." Travis said. "Since you claim to be our number one fan."

"You guys don't catch the public's attention." Ciel said, "Even when you do it just the generic stuff."

"Still, even a new fan should know that.."

"Fuck off you prick." Ciel glared, his eyes glaring upon the member of the other band.

"Alright then, move along now dearie. Work is time and time is money you know." After the small banter between Travis and Ciel was over the large group sat in their seats and basked in the uncomfortable silence. The doors to the studio flew open and a slim female stepped out, an equally skinny man followed her trail. "Feel free to wait until your agent arrives."

"Oh my God, oh my God! Sebastian! Look! It's Minuki Matsuhara!" Ciel couldn't keep his eyes off of the slim woman, the young adult was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah, so?" Sebastian's tone had suddenly grown more harsh as he crossed his arms and sighed. "She's just another guitar player."

"Just another... How dare you good sadou! That women is a phenomenon! She's notorious for her nails! I mean! Look at them! They're a work of art! Truly inspirational! Absolutely amazing! A blessing from the nail Gods!" By this point he didn't care if the entire band was watching him spew his love for the Japanese woman, he was just over joyed to be in the same room.

"They're too long." Sebastian plainly stated. "I doubt she can actually play anything anymore."

"Chi. You're just jealous because she's better than you."

"Oh I am now, am I?"

"Damn I want her autograph..." The Brit muttered, lost in his own thought.

"If she can still write that is." The demon smirked once he saw the glare that was in Ciel's eyes. Though, the time was horrible for the poor boy.

"Ano... Matsuhara-sa.."

"Well Melody have my next clients arrived?" The photographer asked just as Ciel began to approach his idol.

"Yes sir." The secretary said, "We have both bands in the studio. The manager for G.O.Y.P. asked if her band could take a few pictures with Angel's Desire."

'Now why did she shorten our name, but kept Sebastian's the same?!' Ciel declared as he bit his teeth. 'Could this all be the Demon Lord's doing?!'

"Well, I suppose that won't be a bother." The photographer said, he flashed a smile once his eyes grazed upon Sebastian. "I guess that's enough procrastinating for one secession. Welcome everyone to my lovely studio~." He kept his eyes firmly on Sebastian, a smile was sent the guitarist's way yet again. "My name is Grell, Grell Sutcliff. The owner and main photographer of Idol-eyez. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances."

"Hello!" Alois was the first one to respond to the photographer as he went out of his way to step towards the redhead. "My name is Alois, but to the public I'm Trance. I'm the vocalist of Ghosts of Your Past."

"I see." Grell hummed, pressing his finger to his pouting lips. It was clear to everyone that he was not amused.

"And I'm Sebastian, but I'm known as a demon." Sebastian said in a low and very seductive purr, he made his way toward's the other man's side. "And I'm the guitarist to your desire, my angel."

'Oh please!' Ciel said to himself, his eyes couldn't help but roll into his head. 'There's no way that line could ever... Hey!'

"Oh my~." The photographer tried to speak calmly as he tried to control his blushing face. "Let's not wait any longer, shall we? I'm sure you have a busy schedule as well." Grell turned around and quickly walked into the studio once again. The studio was one giant room with multiple areas for different sceneries. There were a lot of green screens and white backgrounds, but there were a few spots with a fake garden and there were also marble steps for an elegant home. Plus there were lights, lights everywhere. The group wasn't far behind him, Ciel portrayed a harsh pout on his face.

"What's the matter, Ciel?" Sebastian asked once his lover huffed for the millionth time, or so it seemed.

"I'm the guitarist to your desire, my angel." Ciel replied with a mocking voice. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"I was just trying to get on his good side." Sebastian simply stated. "It's best if we do not upset him. You'll figure that out later if your band continues to get popular."

"Hm.. Whatever." Ciel's eyes narrowed which caused Sebastian to chuckle out of amusement.

'I can't believe how stubborn he's being.' Sebastian hummed in his thoughts, 'It seems to me that he's become jealous.. And he won't admit it either. Oh, what a tsundere he is.. He is exactly like England after all.'

...

"Hey Sebastian!" Grell called, they were halfway through the photoshoot and it became clear that the newbies had become exhausted. "I'm going to call you Bassie from here on out, alright?"

"Sure." Sebastian said, he wasn't paying attention at all. To be honest, he was more focused on Ciel and him trying massage his aching cheeks.

"Fantastic!" The photographer declared with a giddy jump. "I'll start taking the individual shots. I'll start with the most dashing one of all. The rest of you can go wait over there." He shooed the unwanted to the furthest corner of the studio. There were a few complaints, but soon everyone was where Mr. Sutcliff wanted.

"Make sure everyone signs that paper, dearest~!" Angelina, aka Madam Red, said to her nephew.

"Jesus Christ..." Ciel muttered under his breath as his face burned a deep crimson hue.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Alois asked.

"Ja, vhat paper?" Hexe said soon after.

"Miss Red just wants our stage names so the photographer can make our posters." The guitarist explained as he pulled out the folded paper. His name was already scribbled on it.

"You folded it?!" His aunt shrieked, "How dare you do something so selfish! What happens if he can't read your names?! You know your handwriting puts us all to shame!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Phantom mumbled, passing the paper around until it came to the drummer. McMillan froze in his tracks. No one has ever given him a nickname before, and his last name doesn't help much either. His mind was surrounded by multiple thoughts.

"Remember vhat we talked about last night?" Hexe whispered into the man's ear. Her body was pressing against his. "It does not matter vhat you choose, as long as people can remember it." The ginger nodded and wrote the first word that came to his head.

"Kai?" Alois said.

"I've got to be honest with you, I was not expecting you to write that." Ciel said.

"But if that is vhat you choose, that vill be your stage name from now on, Kai." Hexe ended her sentence with a smile, McMillian's new nickname sounded a bit forced as she spoke it; but she was sure that would pass as time went on.

"Alright! The band is now complete!" Alois declared with joy, a wide smile was on his face.

"Banzai~!" Ciel cheered, raising his arms into the air.

"Wunderbar!" Hexe chimed in with a cute giggle.

"Hey, what the hell does that man think he's doing?!" The harsh snap from Sebastian's band shook Ciel's band from their break of reality. Ciel was the first one, naturally, by shaking his head and then looking towards Grell's direction. He wasn't pleased with what he saw. Sebastian was standing, well, more like bending over a small column. His hands were flat against the prop, his back was curved and his slim legs were parted.

'What the hell... Is going on?!' Ciel could feel the rage and fury rushing over him. The rest of the world fell silent according to him, something about seeing Sebastian in this sort of pose enraged the guitar player, and he will do everything in his power to put an end towards it. His body was moving on its own, at least that's what it seemed like. Curses and insults ran around in his mind. His fists were tightened, and he was marching towards Sebastian and Grell.

"Ciel, Ciel what are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he stood up once again.

"How dare you, you bloody prick!" Ciel rammed towards his target, Grell Sutcliff, with great force. "Never do that to him again!" Ciel's mind was shut off as well, he literally had no control over his actions. "If I ever catch you violating him again I will stop at NOTHING until I have your head!" The male ended his threat with a harsh slap to the man's face. Time had truly stopped for a moment, everyone inside the large area froze in their place. The sound of the smack resonated across the walls.

* * *

><p>Me: Alright, so from now McMillian will be known as Kai, my friend came up with it also... It will be much easier for me to use anyway. I'm thinking that my next chapter, if I get enough questions, should be an interview. Wouldn't that be fun?! If you have questions for me, Ciel, Sebastian, or anyone else, leave a review! Requests work as well.<p>

Example:

Randomquestioner: Sebastian, I've noticed that Ciel's manager is in the story... Where is yours?

Sebastian: My manager likes to be behind the scenes as much as he can. Maybe one day he can make an appearances.

Another example:

Randomquestioner: Ciel, could you please acknowledge your manager as your aunt?

Ciel: That's funny, madam red.

Madam Red: I'm your aunt! It would not kill you to call me Auntie Angelina, or Aunt Red!

Ciel: Forget it! It doesn't matter anyway, I highly doubt they'll be enough questions.

Me: Quit being so negative! You'll never know unless you try!

Ciel: How many months has it been since you've updated this story?

Me: Shut up, growing up and being responsible sucks. Be grateful that I didn't make you dress up like a sexy cat during the photoshoot like I originally wanted.

Ciel: ...

Me: ... =_=

Ciel: You didn't announce the winner of your little "contest" you know.

Me: ! That's right! I'm so sorry. For those who forgot, so everyone XD, I asked what song did Ciel (briefly) sing (end of chapter 14, I completely forgot about it by the time I updated with my 15th chapter). wolf-akuma was the winner of that contest because Ciel sang...

Ciel: Vorwärts Marsh

Sebastian: Which was...

Me: My song obsession! At the time...

Sebastian: And now...

Me: I can't decide

Ciel: That's a good song.

Me: Wha? No, no, no. I have too many obsession songs right now to pick.

Ciel: Oh.

Me: Yeah.. Any who, I hope this chapter was a success-

Ciel: If people are still reading this story...

Me: HUSH! *sighs* I hope those who read this enjoyed it. If you have ANY questions for me or any of the characters in this story, don't be afraid to ask. If you don't ask, I can't do it... Or I'll have to make up my own questions and that would be boring... Let's prove Ciel wrong!

Until we meet again.


End file.
